


The Lost Fae

by SingleCelled_Hime



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Roach (The Witcher), BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cause I Said So, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Familiars, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair Braiding, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Midsummer, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is So Done (The Witcher), Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Shapeshifting, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swan Lake references, Threesome - F/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, being human references, but you gotta squint, fae dont like to be called pixie, fairies are not pixies bro, i just really love soulmate aus, original fae characters - Freeform, two mothers, why isnt there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleCelled_Hime/pseuds/SingleCelled_Hime
Summary: Sofia has waited patiently for her Soulmate. Geralt and Jaskier found each other but something is missing. Could taking this young Fae halfling to her Soulmate help the couple forget the void? Why did her laugh make Jaskier write ballads and Geralt's lips twitch? Why did the presence of the bard and Witcher make her feel at home? And who invited the Vampire?I'm bad at summaries but I promise its better than it sounds. Scouts honor.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116





	1. The One With The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Back at it again with my mediocre bullshit. I'm trying my hand at something new. Let me know if someone does enjoy this chapter to see if I'll upload the rest. It's literally complete, I just need to figure out if its worth posting, or if it'll stay in Docs Graveyard. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and remember: Criticism and Comments are appreciated! :D Just don't be mean.

Sofia awoke the way she always does, with butterflies around her and her chipmunk nestled into her stomach. She exhaled deeply, her stomach moving and waking the little creature. The monarchs flew away, the sound of their wings almost enough to lull her back to sleep. Almost.

“Time to get up, Tom” she whispered, gently caressing the small chipmunk’s head. The little nose twitched and two black eyes opened slowly, with clear intent to just close again. Giving a small giggle, Sofia placed a gentle kiss on it’s head and sat up, stretching languidly.

She had stayed up last night, far later than she should have, tracing the beautiful patterns etched into her skin. She would never tire of her buttercups and lilies. Smiling softly, she brushes back a lock of fiery red hair behind her ear and she gently presses against the flower she knows is there. The single lily.

As she walked towards her small bath she heard a quiet chittering and felt the tiny hands of her child climbing up to her shoulder. She chuckled, gave it another peck on the head and moved the curtain of chrysanthemums and readied the lavender water. Settling into it, she twisted her long hair atop her head and cleaned each ‘bouquet’ of flowers as reverently as a prayer.

“All done?” she asked Tom, stepping out of her large bath and conjuring up a mirror. She admired her flowers, there was no pattern she ever figured out in her 80 years of having a soulmate. She only knew that for centuries before they came along, she had mourned not having any connection to a Soulmate the way the other Faes did. Then suddenly a flower sprouted, then another. Then another. And before she knew it, she was littered with flowers.

“Sofia, darling, are you awake?” called a melodic voice from the entrance of her room. She turned and, draping a robe over her body, answered the door.

“Yes, Mother. And how are you on this lovely Midsummer evening?” she asked, flashing a radiant smile to the woman at the door. Mother Alma was not her birth mother but the woman was her only relative left. She was her mother’s sister and the resemblance between the two was uncanny, or so Sofia was told.

“Come. Walk with me.” the older Fae offered her arm. Her long blonde hair and bright green eyes sparkling like morning dew after a spring shower. Alma was fairly tall, like all other Fae women, something Sofia had always wished she had inherited from her mother.

“Of course! Tom, hold the fort down” Sofia instructed, saluting her Chipmunk, who nodded and went to stand guard near the bed. Looping her arm around her Mother’s she followed the full fledged Fae out of the room and into the gardens.

“I know what you want to ask, so just go ahead and ask” Alma said, giving Sofia a smirk as she glanced out the side of her eye. Sofia froze for a second before chuckling nervously, running a dainty hand through her wavy locks.

“I-I don't know what you mea-” another side eye and Sofia sighed, “Ok ok, what did our Allmother say?”

“.. You know, she is very fond of you and your dancing,” Alma said, running her fingers through the leaves of a Willow tree they were under, “We are all fond of you, we love you.”

“And I love you all, Mother,” Sofia said, touching the flowers and watching them blossom, "but I want to- no, I  _ need _ to find them."

"My darling, Humans do not age as we do. They would be an elder by now, unless they are a.."

"A what? A halfling? Like me? All the more reason to find them, Mother. I can understand them."  _ I can be understood _ .

"Your mind seems to be made up" Alma said, sighing so deeply Sofia feared she would faint.

"My mind will always be made up about this, Mother. But if you truly wish for me to stop, I will.."

"No. The Queen and I had long words and.. it's been decided you will be allowed to leave-"

"Oh truly?! Mother, I don't believe this!" Sofia squealed, leaping into the air and floating around the taller Fae, who wore a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“I will see you off as soon as you are ready, my love” Alma said, knowing the response she would get.

“I’m ready right now, allow me to go pack!” Sofia said, whizzing back to her home to begin her packing. Alma watched her rush off, a heavy weight settling deep in her stomach. Minus the copper hair, she was the spitting image of her late sister. She even had that disturbing obsession with the Human realm, one that the older Fae worried would consume her.

“She will be fine, she’s stronger than she looks” came a whimsical voice from her shoulder. Alma sighed and turned to her companion of many years, a tall woman with pitch black hair and violet eyes.

“Suren” she said, by way of greeting. They touched foreheads, taking a moment to just feel their matching marks warm up.

“Hello darling,” the Fae said, smiling that crooked grin Alma loved and nodding towards the direction Sofia went, “Let us go help our child pack for her journey. Can't possibly take long to find the Soulmate responsible for all of those flowers”

“I don't know which would be worse. Her finding them or returning home alone.” Alma muttered, following her mate solemnly to the ecstatic youngling's room.

-

“Hey Geralt, do you ever wonder if there’s someone else?” Jaskier asked, laying beside his beloved.

“Hmm?”

“Yes, you know.. another.. soul..?” the bard asked, looking frightfully at his lover. What if he was the only one that felt that incomplete? What if Geralt now thought he wasn't enough? What if-?

“Relax Jask, I’m not angry” Geralt eased his bard’s worries, running a thumb gently over one of his sharp cheekbones, “I only needed clarification”

“Right.. I love you and I know you love me and I feel this.. Pure comfort and joy when I’m with you but.. Do you ever feel like something is missing? S-Someone?” bright blue eyes looked up at Geralt with curiosity and the slightest bit of apprehension.

“I don't know if it is a feeling of ‘missing’ but I do sometimes feel a muffled sense of.. Absence..” Geralt said, having acquired more expressive terms in his vernacular. His mate happened to be extremely well versed in, well, everything and that left Geralt to soak up any words he found made the bard's eyes twinkle.

“Yes! Like something else is needed..” Jaskier said, happy his lover understands. He burrowed into the place he’s claimed as his between the Witcher’s neck and shoulder.

  
“Hmm..” the Witcher hummed, resting his eyes and allowing sleep to take him. There was no way he would be one of the lucky few to have  _ two _ Soulmates. Although, Lambert would throw a fit if that were so. If only for that reaction, the Witcher allowed himself to playfully hope for a second soulmate.


	2. The One With The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt arrive at a new village and the king wants to show off his "toy".  
> (I still suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I dragged posting this one, everyone! I was kinda watching Lucifer after work and well, you know how it goes.. One episode turns to three and next thing I know I'm just googling Tom Ellis images. But whatever, you know what they say, Only Roach Can Judge Me! Hope everyone is doing well :D

“-and I heard the king still has that  _ Fae _ hanging around”

“The King caught a Fae?”

“That’s was Nill said. Said the King has her dance every night. Selfish bastard if you ask me.”

“Ooooh a Fae. Think we could catch a glimpse?” Jaskier asked, smiling at Geralt up on Roach. The Witcher grunted before a group of Knights surrounded the duo.

“Witcher. The King demands your presence.” one of the knights announced, hand on his sword, ready to draw.

“What the fuck for?” Geralt asked, glaring at the knights. Jaskier gave a nervous laugh and quickly stepped between Roach and the knights.

“What the Great Geralt of Rivia means is, ‘lead the way’” the bard intercepted, grinning at the men.

-

“Can you believe our luck?” Jaskier asked, excitedly walking beside his beloved.

“Hmm” Geralt responded, uneasy within these walls with an indiscernible feeling in the back of his mind.

“I feel it too, love” Jaskier whispered, smiling at the patrons they passed once in the grand room. As Geralt was about to speak, a slurred voice rang out.

“Ah! The Witcher and The Bard!” announced the King. The man was tall and thin, his skin looked grey and a tad waxy, as if he wore a thin sheen of _something_.

“I am Jaskier, your majesty. Thank you for inviting us to your most splendorous home” the bard said, bowing low at the waist. Geralt merely grunted and looked around. Something was off.

A young man went up to the King, whispering in his ear. He waited for a nod before running back from where he came so quickly he almost became a blur. Geralt and Jaskier were escorted to a table off on the side, a little too close to the King. They were given served food and strong smelling wine. Jaskier pulled a face after his first sip, setting the goblet down and beginning to drone on about the best wine he'd ever had only being found in Cintra. He was already animated telling a story to a few nobles near their table, using a slab of meat and a small pile of mashed potatoes to explain the one night he walked in on a dwarf and what he assumed to be a half werewolf in the throws of passion. And before the bard could fully explain the horror of what he saw, he was asked to get his lute out and perform. Jaskier, all too happy to comply, much to Geralt’s chagrin, began playing Toss A Coin. A few of the nobles knew the jig well and began singing along.

_ When a humble bard _

_ Graced a ride along _

_ With Geralt of Rivia _

_ Along came this song _

Geralt’s ears picked up a sound before his eyes could locate the source.  _ Shackles _ . He turned to where that servant had disappeared to, watching him come back with a long chain of sorts in the shadows. His eyes widened when, following behind the boy, was a young woman. She was small, just barely reaching the servant’s height, and had titian hair, braided and wrapped into an intricate bun atop her head. Her skin was a sunkissed shade, seeming to shimmer in the candlelight and her large green eyes were surrounded by long copper eyelashes. His medallion picked up on it before his eyes, the small vibrations giving it away.  _ The Fae _ .

_ From when The White Wolf fought _

_ A silver-tongued Devil _

_ His army of elves _

_ At his hooves did they revel _

With practiced grace, Jaskier continued to play even as a stunning young woman was led over to him. She held her head high, maybe some kind of nobility and gave him a small smile. Lifting a dainty hand, she bowed low, her pure white dress flowing with every movement, as if she were underwater. Her emerald eyes sparkled with a little mischief and she spun on the ball of her left foot, maintaining eye contact with him. He gulped so his voice wouldn't crack for the next verse.

_ They came after me _

_ With masterful deceit _

_ Broke down my lute and _

_ They kicked in my teeth _

She began dancing around him, so light on her feet that even Geralt couldn't hear her steps. She leapt and twirled and merrily threw herself completely into the dance, her smile wide as pearly teeth caught the candlelight just right. Geralt watched, straining his hearing to hear the little tap her feet made, his eyes focusing and unfocusing on every move she made. The woman’s smile never left her face, but Geralt knew that smell anywhere.  _ Fear. _

The bracelets at her ankle were glistening like gold but something told him they were more restraints than accessories. She waved her hands around, her fingertips glowing faintly as she leaped into the air, floating above the ground. She continued to dance her way around Jaskier and the patrons, arms wide open and small feet taking long strides as she built up to a leap across the room.

The king clapped his hands, stopping Jaskier before the chorus and freezing the Fae in her spot. She stayed still, not moving a muscle, as she smiled at the King, blinking beautiful large eyes. He sneered and stood, leaving with a brash and jerky movement. The servant went to her and guided her back to whatever cell Geralt was sure she was stuffed into, adjusting the leash back onto her neck once safely hidden from human eyes. She cast a look over her shoulder to Geralt and then Jaskier, a sad smile coming over her face.

“My gods, did you see that Fae? I really thought she was a human woman at first, holy shit.” Jaskier commented, sitting beside Geralt, “She danced beautifully though, I’d love to have seen the rest of that dance, if  _ someone _ had let me get to the chorus”

“I’m surprised she was able to dance at all, given all the iron they have her draped in.” Geralt mumbled, taking a long swig of his ale. Something still didn't sit right about this.

“That was iron? But it shone like gold” Jaskier asked, head tilting and turning to where she had disappeared to, “Shouldn't we do something?”

“Not my job” Geralt responded, the knot in his chest tightening. Jaskier must be in danger and that's why he was so apprehensive of this place.

“Not your job? You’re a hero, this is what heroes do, my love” Jaskier insisted, placing his hand on Geralt’s knee, causing gold to meet blue, “I think we need to help her.”

“.. Fine.” Geralt nodded, “But you know this means we won't be able to stay in this town.”

“That’s fine, their inn didn't allow bardic performances anyway.” Jaskier answered, smiling and his eyes shining the way they do whenever Geralt does something ‘heroic’. Silly bard.

-

“I told you to enchant the Witcher.”

“I’m sorry, Master Rathba, Fae magic doesn't work on Witchers, they are immune to it. Or so I’ve read.” Sofia whispered, her head hung low. Her left ear twitched as she heard the whoosh in the air as the King’s fist flew to her cheek. She fell to the side, pushing herself back up immediately.

“Don’t lie to me, you Fae mutt. You’re probably not strong enough t-”

“Your Majesty, excuse the intrusion, we have a bit of a problem. The Countess is looking for you..” the young servant boy ran in, brown eyes widening when he saw the Fae kneeling on the ground with a reddened cheek. The king turned immediately, stomping out of the room, the guards slamming her cell door shut.

Sofia crawled to her little corner, the braids were beginning to weigh a lot and her neck hurt. Leaning her head back against the concrete wall, she let out a long sigh as she began undoing some of Zia the Mage's hard work. She felt the familiar prickling sensation in her eyes and blinked rapidly to push those treacherous tears back. Her soulmate didn't need some weakling that cried over a weak punch. The flowers on her body told the story of how much of a survivor they were, whereas she’d never even gotten a scrape.

Closing her eyes, she sniffled, missing Tom right now more than anything. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping to push out the thoughts of the King and instead found herself thinking of the two honorary guests. The Bard and the Witcher. When she heard that lute playing and saw the bard standing in the center of the ballroom, she was immediately enchanted.

He’d looked human and smelled human but something in the way he strummed and those blue eyes when they met hers.. was magical. His dark brown hair looked soft and feathery atop his head, the slight upturn in his pink lips when he was smiling at her had her ignoring the slight pain coming from her ankles. A smile, not a look of disgust or even curiosity, and for only a moment she allowed herself to wonder if perhaps he was her Soulmate. Someone so accepting. Quickly she realized a bard wouldn't have nearly half the scars her Soulmate must have. So, pushing aside her disappointment, she allowed his music to fill her and she danced to his tune.

Then as if she'd been forced to look from one side to the other too quickly, she was equally enraptured by a set of amber eyes. The Witcher. He was everything she’d heard the servant maidens whispering and giggling about. The man was large and was clad in black armor. He had a severe face, all sharp angles whereas the bard had been soft curves. His silver hair shone even in the candlelight and his eyes were practically glowing. She’d almost tripped over her own feet, something she’d never done in her long long life. All because of those eyes that looked like they would consume her.

As if physically pulled from her memories, Sofia’s ears twitched as she heard one of the guards groan and then a thud, swiftly followed by another. She pulled her knees up to her chest, biting her lower lip to stop herself from whimpering. The King must be in one of his moods again. The quiet sizzle coming from her left ankle caused her eyes to flicker down quickly, wondering what else he could possibly throw at her. The paint was starting to wear off and the iron was burning through.

“Hello, you darling little thing” came a voice from the door.  _ The bard _ .

“Jaskier, we don't have time” came a deep voice, as the iron lock on the door was broken. Sofia looked at the two men with wide eyes.

“Come, we’re here to rescue you” the bard, Jaskier, said, extending a hand to her. Sofia stared, wide emerald eyes jumped from those impossibly blue eyes to the shining amber ones and, without hesitation, reached a graceful hand out.

-

Getting out of the castle had been surprisingly uneventful. Geralt led the two through the shadows and, to Jaskier’s huge surprise and equal sadness, the Fae was able to shield them from prying eyes. The young woman walked behind Jaskier, keeping a safe distance from him. He knew for a fact Geralt didn't smell like onions today so Jaskier tried not to be offended at it possibly being him she was trying to steer clear of him. Once outside, she took in a big inhale, a sigh so quiet it was almost a whimper escaped her as the moon shone down on them and she dropped to her knees and laid her head in the mud.

“Well, I’ve never seen someone so eager to touch dirt before” Jaskier joked, chuckling nervously when she stood, mud clinging to her dress and her hands.

“Thank you, Master Witcher,” she bowed, her braids curtaining her face briefly, mud clinging to her happy cheeks, “and Master Bard”

“Whoa, we’re no masters,” Jaskier responded quickly, “my lady”

“I’m no Lady,” she shot back, smirking, “Lovely to meet you, my name is Sofia.”

“The pleasure is all ours, Sofia. This is the great Geralt of Rivia and I am the exalted Jaskier” the bard introduced, bowing low with a flourish, making Sofia let out a melodic giggle.

“Well, thank you for freeing me, Geralt and Jaskier” she beamed at them both, her face seeming to light up in competition to the moon.

“We should really be leaving right about now” Geralt grunted out, going to get Roach.

“Ah yes, the barbarians,” Jaskier mumbled, pulling the young woman into the bushes, “Geralt just went to get Roach, then we’ll be on our way-”

“On our way where?” she asked, looking at Jaskier so open and curiously he felt his mouth gape for a second.

“Uh wherever you need to go” he said, internally flinching since he knew Geralt was going to definitely kill him for offering that. Sofia smiled and leaned forward, her bright eyes glistening like gemstones.

“On the road to my Soulmate, then!” she exclaimed happily, clasping Jaskier's larger hands in her smaller warm ones.


	3. The One With The Intros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite power couple has some questions regarding their newest companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is well! Sorry for the late update, today was a very long and trying day for my family and I didn't have time to post until now. As always, critique is definitely welcome and so are kudos ;)

“You promised what?” Geralt snarled, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

“You know, my love, you look so handsome when you glare. Your eyes really sparkle like freshly spun gold” Jaskier said, hoping to ease his Witcher’s anger. When Geralt kept glaring, he sighed and nodded his head towards the stream where Sofia had run off to.

“I told her we would take her wherever she needed to go. I thought she would want to go back to her home, not chase some Soulmate!”

“Jask, she could be lying,” Geralt said, pinching the bridge of his strong nose, “Not all nymphs have Soulmates like we do.”

“Oh..” Jaskier uttered, about to say something when a giggle distracted them both. Jaskier turned around and Geralt looked over his head, both met with an eyeful of sparkling Fae.

Sofia was gently petting Roach, her pink lips stretched into a wide grin as she nodded along to something Roach neighed. She’d come back from the river, cleaned and fucking _sparkling_. Her braids were undone and her hair cascaded down her back like silken fire, so bright the sun reflected to form a halo above her head. Her eyes were attentive as she spoke softly to Roach, giggling like a gossiping maiden at whatever she was understanding from the horse. The dress from last night had been washed along with her it seemed and already seemed to be drying. She smiled and with a farewell kiss to Roach’s mane, she made her way over to the two shocked males.

“Good morning, masters” she greeted, smiling brightly, her small canines reflecting the sunlight. Geralt was usually uneasy around anything with fangs, but found hers to be an exception. Possibly because they were so small. Yes, quite small.

“Not masters, Sofia,” Jaskier corrected, smiling at the shorter woman, “friends. Good morning to you darling”

“Hmm” Geralt merely grunting as he walked away. Sofia raised a thin eyebrow, tilting her head before giving a small chuckle.

“Not a very talkative one, is he?” she asked, knowing Geralt heard her, “I know you’re both doing me a great service, but might I ask one more favor?”

“Of course, sugarplum” Jaskier asked, taking delight in making the redhead’s cheeks fill with pink.

“I am unable to remove my shackles. Would you be so kind as to remove them? Unless you would feel safer with them on, I can keep them” she suggested with a small smile, though Geralt knew what iron did to Fae.

“Of course! Geralt, my love, do you have anything we can cut this with?” Jaskier asked, leading her to sit on a boulder. She hopped onto it, letting her feet dangle as she waited patiently.

“Hmm” the Witcher grunted, walking over to the Fae with his hand on his sword. Her eyes flickered to hit and she wondered why she wasn't afraid. Without warning, he brought the sword down on her shackled ankles, his eyes taking in her small smile, the upturn of her lips surprising him. She wasn't afraid. Foolish Fae.

“Thank you very much, Geralt” she thanked, hopping down and placing her hands on the boulder next, “I’m sorry to be such a bother, but they shackled anything they could.”

“By the gods, those men were barbarians. We should have looted them.” Jaskier grumbled, flinching when Geralt brought the sword down upon her frail looking wrists.

“They were merely taking necessary precautions. I look like a full-fledged Fae, minus the height, so they were scared,” Sofia said in their defense.

“You’re not full Fae?” Geralt asked, eyes narrowed. Looking at her this closely, it seemed kind of obvious. When he really thought of it, the biggest giveaway was indeed her stature, Fae were supposed to be tall creatures. Vasemir once told him of meeting one taller than him, but more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen. Her ears were only pointed but not stretched out, eyes just a little bigger than a normal human but didn't hold the elongated shape of a Fae's.

“Nope, I am a halfling. I hope that doesn't disturb you,” she turned to Jaskier, “friends.”

“What rubbish! Not disturbing in the least, now let's have some breakfast!” Jaskier suggested, already rummaging through their sack of food. The Fae politely declined, reaching into a hidden pocket in the dress.

“I only require berries and plants, but I will gladly join you for this meal” she said, sitting on the ground, “Might I ask about that song you played last night?”

“Oh, Toss A Coin? Are you a fan?” Jaskier asked, sitting across from her excitedly.

“I very much enjoyed what I heard, I’d never heard anything like it before” she said, popping a little red berry into her mouth.

“Excuse me.. You’ve never heard my most famous piece of art?” Jaskier asked, scandalized. Geralt rolled his eyes and sat down with a half grunt half groan.

“Here we go.”

“We aren't really allowed many human things in the Fae Realm. I’m lucky I’m allowed” she said with a snort.

“What do you dance to then?” Jaskier asked, as if he was the only possible source of jigs.

“We have our flutes and harps and other instruments. My personal favorite is the sumac leaf, it can produce a much louder sound than the others” she explained, drawing a small thin leaf on the ground, “And it's easier to dance to, I’d say.”

“A leaf? No lutes?” Jaskier asked, chewing his bread slowly as he studied the drawing, “Can you demonstrate?”

“I probably shouldn't, it might enchant you,” she explained, giggling a little at the bard’s wide eyes, “I don't think your mate would appreciate that”

“Is that what you were doing last night?” Jaskier asked, leaning back with a smirk, “Enchanting us?”

“No, I was just dancing. Though, were it up to the King, I would have enchanted all the land from the moment I arrived-”

“Captured.” Geralt said, Sofia’s green irises flickering to his in surprise, “Since you were _captured_.”

“Right. Well, since I was uh _captured_ .” She corrected herself, a rosy tint high on her cheeks. Geralt’s voice was so deep it sounded more like a growl than anything else. None of the male Faes sound quite like _that_.

“How did they manage to catch you? If I may ask” Jaskier asked, leaning back on his elbows with a full belly now.

“Well, I’d just left my home and while searching for my Soulmate I stumbled across this town. I went straight to the castle to question some of the guards or Knights-”

“So, you know who your Soulmate is?” Jaskier asked, the pit of his stomach tying in knots. _Bread must have been bad_.

“Oh no, if I did I’d never leave them,” Sofia giggled, “I just know my mate is a warrior so I went looking for warriors. But the King saw me and uh well an iron net is a very effective technique in catching a roaming Fae it would seem..”

“How long were you there?”

“Hmm,” she tapped her chin with a delicate fingertip, “I danced for about 500 nights.”

“Sweet Melitele! How have your feet not fallen off?!” Jaskier asked, not expecting her to stretch her feet out from under her. She lifted a foot to his face, wiggling her peachy toes and giggling.

“I’m half Fae, silly Jaskier. I healed every night. Although, honestly, I'd gladly have dealt with skinned feet instead of dancing to no music..” she tucked her feet back under her, combing her fingers through her hair, “I danced on stone floors with no sound except the murmurs of the guests. It's a terrifying thing, being in a room full of people but also not really _being_ there.”

“I’m so sorry, Sofia,” Jaskier said, his fingers twitching, “I can't imagine being forced to do anything for the length of time you endured."

“I won't lie, when I came in and saw you I thought you were another Fae they captured in Glamour! I should love to hear you play the rest of the song,” she eagerly asked, leaning forward before backing away shyly, “I-If it's not asking too much..”

“My dear, it would be my pleasure” the bard said, jumping to his feet with a flourish, Geralt quickly grabbing his belt and pulling the bard down.

“Please, let me have a moment.” the Witcher all but begged. Sofia laughed airily as Jaskier huffed and crossed his arms, grumbling as he sat back down, rolling his eyes dramatically. What a beautiful couple they were, she found herself absently petting the small lily behind her ear.


	4. The One With The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Sofia have a little talk that sheds some light on her Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey every!
> 
> Given how I'm actually seeing people enjoy this story, I'm changing my update schedule to two chapters per week! Hope you enjoy this chapter, ya filthy animals! Jk I love you all 😁

She’d been traveling with the two men for some time now. Close to two weeks, actually. Sofia had lost track of time, it felt like she’d been traveling with the couple for ages before actually meeting them. She’d been frustrated more times than she could count these last couple of days, but Jaskier always had a story to ease her mood or some raunchy joke that had her bursting into a fit of giggles. Even Geralt got giggles out of the halfling sometimes, probably without even meaning to, although he kept mostly to himself when they were alone. She had a distinct feeling he was uncomfortable around her.

Which is exactly the place the two found themselves in at the moment. Jaskier was happily playing for the lords and ladies visiting the town they are in and Geralt, hating all things of that nature, declined going. Sofia declined too, for reasons besides bad memories. It seemed that Jaskier couldn't strum his lute without the young woman feeling the need to dance, it was quite ridiculous. So being ‘socially challenged’, as Jaskier lovingly dubbed them, the pair sat in a tavern.

“So, are you and Jaskier Soulmates? I've not asked because I just kind of assumed because of your scents,” Geralt turned his narrowed eyes from the drunken men at the bar to her and she floundered for a moment, “I-I didn't  _ mean _ to pick up on your scent-I’m sure it's rude t-to humans and uh-”

“It’s fine,” he grumbled out, his dark brows furrowed as if he was trying to understand what she was saying, “Yes, we are Soulmates.”

“You’re both the first Soulmates I've come across outside my realm,” she said, leaning forward just a bit in her seat, “Could I ask something?”

“You just did” he said, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. Sofia blinked owlishly, dumbfounded for a moment.  _ Did Geralt just make a joke _ ?

“I can't believe you just made a joke,” she said, her face breaking into a large grin suddenly, tiny canines pressing into her lower lip, “that was kind of funny.”

“I’ve been told I have my moments” he said, a small smile on his face. He looked decades younger when he smiled. Emerald eyes flitted down to his own canines. Younger but no less dangerous.

“I.. I wanted to know what it's like. To find your Soulmate I mean.” she said more than asked, her large eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the tavern. Like two pits of wildfyre.

“Jaskier is probably the better one to ask. He’s more.. Emotive.” Geralt said, sighing through his nose. Although Jaskier would say he’s gotten better at expressing himself, most of his conversations still consist of long dead stares, grunts and lots of forceful exhaling.

“Oh... ok.” she said, her eyes seeming to literally dim as she looked out at the people surrounding them, the happy drunk getting just a tad too handsy with the waitress who swatted his hand playfully. He grit his teeth and clenched his jaw, the knot he’s been having in his stomach lately tightening just a tad.

“.. It feels like..” he started, feeling his cheeks warm a little when she perked up and looked at him, “successfully defeating your first striga. Or at least, that's how Jaskier makes it feel.”

“That’s so romantic” she sighed, leaning her cheek onto her hand, “I hope I can make someone feel that way one day.”

“You will.” he said, the knot in his stomach clenching when she hid a shy smile by looking down at the sticky table, rebellious curls falling around her face from her loose hair tie. He looked down at his ale with a glare, practically feeling the ale slosh in his stomach as he shifted in his seat, doing nothing to ease the uncomfortable weight.  _ Ale must have gone bad _ .

“I’ve always been jealous of the way Mother Alma looks at her mate, Suren. Well maybe not jealous, more like.. Eager to just find that already. She always told me I was too impatient, but let me tell you, 300 years is pretty patient. I mean, I’ve only known about them for like the last better half of a century but still.. Pretty patient, I’d say”

“How old is your Soulmate?” Geralt asked, the last time he checked, humans only seemed to make it to about 70 years, if they were lucky. Barely anything for him and probably the blink of an eye for a Fae. Even a halfling Fae. This wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about as it usually made him face Jaskier’s own mortality.

“Assuming they were at least 2 when the first flower appeared, they should be at around 80 or so..” she said, gently pressing behind her earlobe.

“80?” Geralt asked, eyebrows raising up, “Humans don't typically live that long..”

“No but, I like to think they are waiting for me. It's been a little while since the last flower, but I know they’re alive..”

“.. Why?” he found himself asking, Sofia tilting her head curiously, “Why look for them?”

“Why does anyone look for their Soulmate?” she answered with her own question, “Regardless of how much time we have left, I want to spend it with them..”

“Hmm” he grunted quietly. He couldn't imagine having such a small window of time with Jaskier. The very thought of it caused him to pull a face, Sofia’s small hand suddenly resting on the spot in front of his hand, as if she thought better of touching him.

“I’m sure you and Jaskier have many long years ahead of you, Geralt.” she said, her voice soft and her eyes glistening, like it hurt her the way it hurt him. In a very uncharacteristic move, he reached forward the rest of the way and touched his calloused fingertips to her soft ones.

“So will you,” he assured, feeling like he should say something else. Amber pools, like melted gold, peered into her very soul so intensely she felt he might even be able to see her Soulmate on the other side.

“I think I’m going to head off to the room.. The noises and smells here are a little agitating..” she said as a way to excuse herself as she stood abruptly, “G-Goodnight, Geralt.”

Geralt stayed behind, frowning deep and brows furrowed. She hadn't smelled afraid of him, not that she ever did, the little Fae didn't even flinch when he moved too close. He was never good at reading others emotions, that was Jaskier’s strong point but the bard wasn't here and he wasn't about to just ask her if she was alright.  _ Why _ ? He shook his head and downed his ale, the knot in his stomach seeming to loosen slightly with the last of the ale but as he made his way upstairs to his room, he clenched his fists.

He stopped, for only a moment, outside of Sofia’s door, fist up and ready to knock until he realized he wouldn't know what to say. So with a grunt, he retired to his room to wait for Jaskier. Thunder rolled outside, skies darkening as if to match the brooding Witcher kneeling beside the bed.


	5. The One With The Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dynamic duo discovers something about Sofia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone!
> 
> Regular posting times will now be on Mondays and Fridays! We're moving forward and honestly, I love the response this story is getting! Don't forget that criticism is just as appreciated as kudos! Have a great weekend, and happy holiday to those that take part in it!

Jaskier arrived shortly after Geralt had retired to his room, reeking of alcohol yet perfectly coherent. He was probably surrounded by drunken royals trying to buy a night with him. Geralt felt a small spike of jealousy as he envisioned the debauched nobles, men and women alike, throwing themselves at his mate.

But as he opened his mouth to ask how it’d gone, the bard removed his doublet. It was a beautiful forest green that made his eyes look turquoise. The beauty of the garment was nothing when compared to the lilies that seemed to wrap around his body. Some flowers looked like they wrapped around his trim waist. Though the Witcher would deny it until the end of his days, a content purr came from low in his chest.

“Are you going to stare all night or get over here and give me the affection I’m craving?” Jaskier’s voice shook him from his thoughts, nestled comfortably in their bed. The White Wolf had already been stripped down to a simple white cotton chemise and his small clothes. He didn't need any more of an invitation before stalking over to his mate and crowding up behind him.

Jaskier sighed contently, Geralt’s arm a welcomed weight around his slim waist. The bard closed his eyes for a second, his hand twitching at his side. The empty side. Furrowing his brow, he cracked open a bright blue eye and glared at the offending spot. Geralt was holding him and seemed to be molded perfectly to spoon the bard. And yet, Jaskier felt.. off. A crack of thunder had their room lighting up, the bard only snuggling in deeper to the Witcher, rubbing his arm. Hopefully Roach wasn't too frightened with the thunder.

His mind wandered to the newest addition to their group. Sofia. The half-Fae half-Human young woman had already carved a hole out and taken up residence in his heart. He knew Geralt had a soft spot for her too, he saw the way his lips quirked when she made an exceptionally funny face at Roach only to have the horse lift her lips and snort or when she danced around a fire while Jaskier tried out new songs. He briefly wondered why he wasn't more upset or sceptical about how openly welcoming Geralt was to her.  _ It's because I trust Geralt to be a gentleman _ . But somehow that only felt half true.

They’d been traveling for weeks now, every town was an opportunity for Sofia to find her Soulmate. But so far, they were all for naught. The bard found a small part of himself hoping they didn't find her Soulmate. It was a part of himself he squashed every time it piped up. He wanted her to keep traveling with them. Her stories were great for ballads and her dancing always added  _ something _ he hadn't known his music was missing. He knew she was losing her hope in finding the person who had claim to her heart, and it hurt him, but he also secretly reveled in the fact that none of the knights and warriors they met were her Soulmate.

He had caught her on more than one occasion sitting near a river’s edge, staring wistfully into the distance. As if she could will her Soulmate to appear over the horizon. Maybe he would one day. Maybe her Soulmate was a knight and he would come rescue her from her heartache.  _ The bravest Knight still wouldn't be good enough for her _ . He knew it was selfish, wanting to keep her all to Geralt and himself. Even though he knew that once they found her Soulmate, he'd let her go without a fight. If only to see the joy on her face that he feels with Geralt. He squeezed Geralt’s hand subconsciously, the Witcher squeezing his back.

“I-” Geralt whispered, the dark of the room somehow enhancing his baritone, before Jaskier felt him stiffen, “Something’s wrong.” 

“What?” Jaskier asked, not moving a muscle for fear of causing Geralt to lose focus. The Witcher squeezed his hand tighter, not enough to hurt but enough to have Jaskier holding on tightly.

“I smell fear. I-” he sat up immediately, “Somethings wrong with Sofia.”

Jaskier was at the door before he finished her name. He threw the door open, another clash of thunder drowning out the way the door hit the wall. He stopped at her door and threw it open.  _ Why is it unlocked _ ?

He looked into the dark room, a lump under the sheets twitching and moving. He ran to the bed, releasing a breath of relief when he realized it was only one body under the blanket. He gently pulled the blanket back, cornflower blue eyes meeting wide emerald irises. Lightning lit up the room, Sofia’s mouth opening in a silent whimper as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“J-Jaskier?” she asked, her voice so small and frail it erased from his mind the fact that she was older than Geralt and him combined. He leaned over her, brushing some hair out of her face, scooping her up, blanket and all.

“Come, Darling” he whispered, turning around and heading back to his room.

Geralt was at her door, watching in mild confusion as Jaskier carried her to their room. He laid her down on the bed, her face a bright red. She opened her mouth to protest, before the roll of thunder seemed to shake the very earth and she couldn't hold in the whimper that time. She clutched her blankets to her body, hiding her face. Jaskier laid beside her, looking at Geralt expectantly. The Witcher followed suit, laying behind the bard.

“It’s ok, Darling. You’re safe.” Jaskier whispered, combing his fingers through her copper hair. Sofia seemed to melt into the bed, a sigh escaping her, as if she’d been holding her breath.

“Thank you” she whispered, eyes already closed, body warming up almost instantly. As Jaskier blew the candle out, she rolled to her side, facing him. The flashes of angry lightning danced across her serene face, her pale lashes casting heavy shadows down her cheekbones, thin brows finally relaxed of any fear, pink lips swollen from her worrying teeth. He'd not noticed it before but she had the most lovely dusting of freckles on the tip of her nose and up her cheekbones. They looked like tiny stars sprinkled onto her face. She seemed to sniff him, a  _ mewl _ coming from her as she snuggled up closer, her blankets between them. Jaskier could feel his heart thrumming heavily in his chest, he could feel Geralt’s breath on the back of his neck.

Much to his surprise, a large calloused hand brushed a lock of fiery hair behind a delicate pointed ear. She sighed, smiling, her hands moving from her blanket to hold onto Jaskier’s shirt. He gulped, holding his breath for fear of breaking this moment. The bard laced his fingers through the Witcher’s strong hand, bringing them both to rest over the young woman curled up to him. Geralt gave a small approving hum and Jaskier felt any tension melt from his mate. Settling in between the two, Jaskier closed his eyes and seemed to slip into the most relaxing sleep he’d ever had.


	6. The One With The Rodent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "morning after" can be so awkward at times, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope everyone had an amazing weekend! Anyway, kicking off this week with a nice long chapter.. Or, at least, it was long on my Google Docs. Enjoy~~

Sofia felt so warm and relaxed. She felt like when she first slept in her bed of buttercups and lilies. The sun was beaming down on her face, it's warmth one that she’s had her whole life. But there was something new about the way it warmed her everywhere. She didn't remember her window being east enough to allow the sun into her room. Hadn't she had her windows to her right? _The storm_ -

Her eyes snapped open, blinking the sleep away furiously. She was met with warm puffs caressing her face. Jaskier’s ethereal features were facing her, sleep having relaxed his usually grinning face.

She’d met only one human before leaving her realm and none of the ones she came across, in all her nights performing and in her travels, could match Jaskier's pure beauty. It shone from inside out. Like a beacon. His eyelashes were dark and she knew if he opened his eyes she’d be lost in those beautiful sky blue irises.

She held her breath, her nose tingling at the scent that she’d come to recognize as Jaskier’s and Geralt’s. Speaking of the Witcher, her ear perked up at the sound of slower than normal breathing. Looking down at her waist, she bit her lip to hold in a squeak as her eyes widened. Two arms, connected by laced fingers, were wrapped firmly around her. Jaskier’s lute calloused fingers were pale in comparison to Geralt’s lightly tanned sword calloused hands. She’d never noticed the sprinkle of flowers on Jaskier’s wrist. The lilies blended in almost to his complexion. She must have still been half asleep because that pattern looked so familiar.

“Good morning” Jaskier's melodic voice chimed. She snapped her eyes up to him, opening her mouth to greet him when a deep grunt came from behind him and she found herself pulled flush against Jaskier's hard chest. His deceptively strong, hard, hairy chest. Good gods was this man a werewolf? She squeaked and clenched her eyes shut, she could hear his heart beating, practically hearing the blood pumping through him.

"Geralt, you oaf, you're crushing Sofia" the bard half whispered. A grunt was the response he got before bleary gold eyes peered over his shoulder, meeting her own still startled gaze.

"Sorry Sofia" he mumbled, missing the way her heart picked up it's pace. If he could just say her name like that forever, she'd would be perfectly- _no. Don't_.

“Did you sleep well?” Jaskier asked, bright eyes boring into hers the way Geralt’s did last night.

“I-I-”

“Of course she did, she slept through the night.” Geralt cut her off, sounding- dare she say it- grouchy. Jaskier rolled his eyes and unlaced his fingers, still on her waist, to swat gently at the Witcher’s hand.

“I wanted to hear it from her, thank you very much.”

“I’m fine.” she blurted out, "I-I slept fine. W-Why am I here, exactly?”

“My darling, you were scared last night because of the storm. Geralt heard you crying and I decided you could probably use some company to get you through the night. I must have been right since you fell asleep almost instantly” Jaskier said, so brightly at her it could have burned her eyes right out of her head.

“Right. Th-thank you Jaskier,” she thanked, looking over his shoulder to meet Geralt’s eyes, “You also, Geralt”

Quite reluctantly, she peeled herself away from Jaskier, moving both hands from her waist and as she stood, felt off balance. She smiled at the couple, nodding her thanks once more before hightailing it out of there.

“Did she seem a little weird to you just now?” Jaskier asked, having waited for the door to close. He turned to Geralt, having expected a grunt or a thoughtful ‘Hmm’ but received nothing.

He was instead met with a forlorn look on his lover's face. Jaskier patted his arm, smiling sadly when those amber eyes flicked down to him.

“I miss her warmth too” the bard said. He found it strange that he and Geralt felt this way for Sofia, what this way was he wasn't sure but he knew it wasn't only friendship. He’d even found himself writing songs of a mysterious Fae that could enchant the very Gods with a flick of her wrist.

The way she danced around the campfire with him, the way she would grunt or huff jokingly at Geralt, claiming she was learning Witcher Talk, even the way she braided Roach’s mane, whispering sweet nothings to her, all of this and more had Jaskier feeling like when he first met Geralt. And he knew his beloved felt that same pull.

Unfortunately, for both of them, there’s no flowers on her resembling theirs. Not even a hint of a buttercup or a lily. She’d told them countless times that she was littered with them and yet they never saw them. Jaskier sometimes felt the naughty urge to walk by her bathing, if only to catch a glimpse of a petal. Geralt had held him in place too many times for a grown man.

He must have drifted off since the next thing Jaskier knew, there was a light knock on the door. He rolled over, stretching his arms high above his head as he sat up, Geralt had apparently already gotten up and left.

“Jask? I brought food as a thank you for uh.. for last night...” Sofia’s voice called into the room, Jaskier quickly jumping out of bed to put some more decent clothes on.

"I'm decent now, Darling" he called out, smiling when she walked in, tray in hands. She wasn't in her usual white dress, the one she'd been wearing for weeks, even though he's offered her literally _anything_ in place of that garment. She must have noticed his staring, because pink crept up her cheeks and she pulled a little at her skirts.

“One of the uh maids here gave me a new outfit. S-said it wasn't right for me to be so uh exposed..?” she asked more than explained, “I-Is it ok?”

If he was being honest, the smock didn't do her justice, but she still looked so.. Radiant. It was a long dress, nearly grazing the floor as she moved her weight from one foot to another. It was a lovely lavender shade with a plain white apron accentuating her figure just enough. It had burn marks and some stains that will probably never come out. With it she wore her hair back and braided. The maids must have had fun dressing her up.

“You look beautiful as always my dear” Jaskier said, smiling warmly. Sofia’s face lit up and practically skipped to him, looking around their small room.

"Where is Geralt? I brought him ale" she asked, head tilted and thick braid following the movement.

"Checking on Roach I believe. We should probably be getting ready, we'll be leaving soon" Jaskier said, cracking his back. He opened his mouth to speak when a small rodent walked into the room, bushy brown tail high in alert.

"Be careful Sofia!" He called out in warning, moving to step on the small creature, who squeaked in surprise.

“Jask wait!” Sofia all but screeched, hand shooting out to hold his leg in the air. The bard stared at her with wide eyes as she held his leg up in place easily, sometimes he forgot what a puny human he was. Damn these Witchers and Faes around him for the reminder.

“Tom?” she asked quietly, kneeling down and extending a hand to the rodent.

It squeaked and climbed up her hand and arm, trilling happily as it ran under her braid, beady little eyes popping out to look at Jaskier. _Is it glaring at me_? Jaskier thought, his frown deepening until he heard Sofia laugh. That airy sound that could make his lute cry.

“Jask, Sofia!” Geralt burst into the room, sword at the ready, golden eyes sharp and alert, ready to strike. Jaskier’s blue eyes looked from Geralt at the door, ready for battle and down to Sofia, surprise evident in her forest colored eyes, before bursting out laughing. He allowed himself to fall on his arse, clutching his stomach as he laughed heartily. Something about their current situation was just too much for the bard.

“I think we broke him, Geralt” she said, giggling a little when Jaskier let his head fall back with a thump.

“I-I don't understand..” Geralt said, his stance starting to lose its stiffness.

“I stopped Jaskier from stepping on Tom” she explained, nuzzling her cheek onto the little rodent’s head. It chirped happily, giving her cheek a little lick, clutching it with little black paws. Geralt narrowed his eyes.

“Tom?” Jaskier asked, sitting up and crossing his legs. The little creature looked at him through Sofia’s loose strands of hair, those little eyes glaring.

“My Familiar, although he's more like my child,” she explained, hugging the small creature close to her chest and flowers literally blooming in the floorboards beneath her, “See what you did now, Tom?”

“Fae have Familiars?” Geralt asked, sword sheathed and jaw clenched as the little creature chirped over him running around Sofia quickly.

“Of course, he’s linked to my magic so he’s a spry little thing for 300” she giggled when the small animal seemed to freeze and headbutted her knee gently. She squealed once more and picked him up, rocking him from side to side as the rodent nuzzled into her chest. Geralt’s eyes were practically slits by now.

“Is he glaring at me?” Jaskier asked, scrunching his nose at the little beast. Sofia stood up, dusting off the filthy apron and wagged a finger in front of the little animal.

“No making faces at Jaskier or Geralt. And no pranks either, unless you fancy losing a tail” Sofia warned, face lighting up as she snapped her fingers, cradling the little furball like a child, “Oh but you must meet Roach! You would _love_ her! Wouldn't you believe it, she knows Remus! Such a small world!”

Jaskier and Geralt watched as she walked out of the room, yapping away at the little thing in her arms. She held him close as she practically skipped down the hall. Jaskier stared at where the small tray she had brought lay on the ground, forgotten. Them too, it would seem.

“Was she wearing-?”

“Oh yes, my dear heart, she was. You should have seen her when she pranced in here, all bubbling nervous energy as she asked me how she looked.”

“What did you say?”

“Obviously beautiful, Geralt! But then that stupid rodent ran in here and interrupted us.” Jaskier huffed, crossing his arms and pouting as he looked out the window. Geralt came up behind him, wrapping an arm around the bard’s trim waist.

“Julian, are you jealous of a rodent?” Geralt asked, smirking when he felt the shiver run up Jaskier’s spine. It was quickly overshadowed by the thin elbow that hit his stomach.

“Don't be daft.. are you?” Jaskier shot back, smirking when the arm went tighter around his waist.

“Yes.” Geralt answered truthfully. They’d discussed before how Sofia made them both feel so the Witcher didn't feel strange admitting to feeling jealous of a rodent. Well, not _as_ strange. He probably wouldn't admit it to Roach, such a judgmental horse he had.

“Well, darling, we are in deep shit then.” Jaskier said, leaning against his soulmate. They’d better get going, wouldn't want to keep Sofia waiting downstairs too long, she was always a bit grumpy if they didn't get back on the road immediately.


	7. The One With The Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia contemplates her situation, Jaskier cooks, Geralt hunts, Roach laughs and will Tom ever stop glaring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I personally hate filler chapters, so you can imagine my surprise when ya girl found herself typing up a whole filler chapter! Welp, this should tide you guys through the weekend! The real fun starts soon anyway 😉🤫

“Any luck?” Jaskier asked, smiling as brightly as he could from the patch of grass he was on. Sofia sighed as she flopped onto the bedroll, rolling over and covering her head as she groaned into the ground dramatically. Jaskier shifted in his seat a little, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“No. No one. I checked all older villagers, I even took a chance and checked people around the age of 60!” she groaned, rolling over and peeking an eye open to look at Jaskier, “What are you making?”

“I was thinking rabbit stew” the bard said, his smile a little harder after her complaints. Gods he was a horrible person.

“Do you need any help with ingredients?” she asked, smiling brightly. The campfire illuminated her eyes, making them sparkle as embers flickered into the sky. Jaskier’s fingers itched for his quill.

“No, darling, I have everything ready. Just waiting on Geralt to come back with the meat” Jaskier said, leaning against the tree. Tom came running down the tree, catapulting off Jaskier’s head and into her lap, rolling onto his back and chirping when she began to gently pet his stomach. Little black eyes narrowed as they met Jaskier’s baby blues.

“He’s back” she said, smiling over to the side where Geralt entered their campsite. He nodded to her and handed 3 rabbits to Jaskier. Jaskier thanked him and Geralt sat down with a grunt, his eyes finding that little beast nestled into Sofia’s lap. It actually snuggled _deeper_ when it saw Geralt staring.

“So.. how was the hunt?” she asked conversationally, leaning back against the log. She dug her feet into the soil beneath them and sighed. Although Human soil was different from Fae soil it was still nice to feel the earth around her toes.

“Quick. Have a taste for rodent now, though” he replied, sneering at the little creature. Tom jumped up and started squeaking at him. Something told Geralt he was not saying nice things, especially when Roach flapped her lips behind him.

“Oh hush, Tom. It's your fault for eating like every day was the day before hibernation. Maybe if you weren't so plump,” she poked gently at the roundness on the chipmunk, “you wouldn't tempt Geralt”

Tom made a deep rumbling sound in his throat, turning in circles in her lap before deciding to jump up and squeak something in her ear. Sofia seemed to agree with whatever he said, smiling and nodding. She jumped up, her skirt swaying gently at her feet.

“Great idea, little one. I’m going to bathe, I’ll be back before supper!” she called out happily, already running off into the woods with the little creature. She giggled airily, the rustling of the leaves dancing along her dulcet tones.

“... Maybe I’ll just go for a quick walk..” Jaskier suggested, having stopped skinning one of the rabbits. Geralt glared at him and crossed his arms.

“You stay put.” the Witcher basically hissed, letting his eyes flicker in the direction she left, “Didn't have any luck in town?”

“No, she seemed pretty upset about it. What will we do if she doesn't find them?” _What if she does_?

“We do as she wishes” Geralt responded, clenching his jaw at the thought of someone having scars to match whatever flowers she has.

He’d never even seen a hint of one on her body and he always smelled the barest hint of magic around her. Vasemir had told him that Fae, although pure magic, smelled of earth and grass. And his medallion always hummed gently when she was near. Like the way it did around Yennefer.

-

Sofia had found a lovely stream nearby, she undressed gingerly and practically skipped in. Tom held onto her shoulder for a moment before he dispatched to dunk himself at the same time she did. She remained underwater for a moment, the clear waters allowing her to see the depths below her, the small fish, the skeletons, the river weeds. She allowed her glamour spell to dissipate, a shiver running down her spine. Her flowers slowly appeared, her abdomen and chest feeling the caress of the lilies. Her hands and legs felt the shimmer of the buttercups wrapping around them. Sometimes she wished she’d been injured at some point, so her Soulmate would know she's out there. It didn't help much that she had to hide her flowers out here.

Mother Alma warned her plenty of times of the human realm, usually though, Sofia tuned it out and would trace her flowers instead. Her childhood was riddled with standing in corners as punishment or being forced to sit in on Alma's lectures of the younger Fae. She probably knows every corner in the Fae realm and the history of their kind better than anyone.

Coming back up for air, she looked down at the lilies on her hands and wrists. She had a strange feeling, like she missed something. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and chalked it up to just forgetting how Mother Alma had stressed she needed to keep a glamour spell at all times to hide her flowers.

Allowing herself to float on her back, Tom floating above her hair, Sofia sighed. She could stay here forever. She could roam the woods with Geralt and Jaskier, exploring the continent, and never feel amiss. Resting an arm over her eyes she sighed so deeply her stomach became concave. The thoughts she had of Geralt and Jaskier should not be happening. They were Soulmates, a complete pair, it was obvious to anyone with eyes. Why was she so interested?

Perhaps it was because Jaskier was so friendly, so bright he matched any Fae she'd ever met. Maybe the way his eyes sparkled and his voice carried notes so expertly he deserved all the coin in the world. The stories he told, fictitious or not, and the emotions he pushed through the very air with a single note. Maybe it was Geralt's faux prickly disposition. How the Witcher really believed he was believable when he sneered or growled at people. How beneath all of that hulking muscle, very _very_ well sculpted muscle, he had a heart of gold. She'd heard him mention Witcher’s not having emotions but whenever cyan met amber she could practically feel the electric charge in the air. Maybe it was all those things and more that make them so easy to lov-.

Frustrated, she dove under, pulling herself as deep as she could until the need for air became too much to bear and the water itself felt like it was crushing her. Resurfacing, she let Tom climb onto her head and smiled at him. She asked about Mother Alma, she asked about how the woods were back home and how Tom’s family was. The little chipmunk was chattering away happily, telling her everything.

She missed her family dearly, missed the food, the smells, the nights she could just crawl into Alma’s bed and curl up between her and Suren. Or the times her and the other young Fae would all basically pile on each other during midsummer and their heartbeats would synchronize as one. Before she knew it, tears were flowing and mixing into the water. Her ears perked, a ghost of a whistle catching her attention. Geralt. Supper must be ready.

“Let's eat, Tom” she said, having no intention to actually eat the stew. She dried almost as soon as she touched the earth, leaving a warm damp spot on the ground after dressing, her hair damp and flowing down her back as she walked back to camp, braiding it over one shoulder. She made sure Tom returned all water from his fur to the earth beneath them, placing a light kiss to his little nose as a thank you.

  
Regardless of her _feelings_ for the two men, regardless of her realization that said feelings might run a little deeper than she previously thought, she maintained the spring in her step. Gently running a finger over her little lily, she sighed and called up her glamour spell once more, lily remaining untouched. It was the one flower she would never hide.


	8. The One With The Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is on a hunt, Jaskier introduces Sofia to the TREAT YOURSELF mentality, Tom is bamboozled and Roach is the only normal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I actually uploaded a chapter before the end of my day! The flood of locusts will be following shortly after this lol hope y'all are enjoying this story and don't forget my usual thirsty request for comments/kudos/critiques! Have a loooooovely day!

Another week passes and Sofia and Jaskier are having supper at an Inn. Well, Jaskier was eating, Sofia was pouting. She glared at him, her hair pulled back to the nape of her neck into a long braid, the light gleaming off the crown of her head. Jaskier kept shovelling food into his mouth to stop himself from writing another ballad about her hair. At some point it just became gratuitous.

“This isn't fair” she bemoaned, missing the fond smirk on his lips, “Are you listening, Jask?”

“Darling, think of me as your bodyguard and entertainment for the day” Jaskier said, washing down his food with ale. She crossed her arms and leaned back, pink bottom lip sticking out.

“I don't need a bodyguard. We could have gone with Geralt. I can even help!”

“Sweetheart, do you think Geralt or I would ever allow you to go on a hunt? We wouldn't want you to get hurt.. Much less before you meet your Soulmate” Jaskier added the last part more as an afterthought, frowning at the bitter taste of "Soulmate" on his tongue.

“.. I’m starting to believe I’ll never meet them..” she said, eyes downcast as she looked at her food with little interest. Jaskier choked on his ale and Sofia quickly stood up and moved to pat his back gently.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know you and G-Geralt don't have to help m-me-”

“Darling, stop yourself right there,” Jaskier said, placing a cool hand over her warm dainty one, “We are helping you because we want to”

“Thank you, Jaskier” she said, leaning forward like she wanted to hug him but thought better of it. Tom arose grouchly from his spot in her apron, wide black eyes making sure Sofia was ok before glaring at Jaskier. The bard glared back, before a devious grin came onto his face.

“You know what makes me feel better? Spending ridiculous amounts of coin on beautiful outfits!” Jaskier said, grinning wolfishly at her. Sofia rolled her eyes and looked down at her clothes, petting Tom gently.

“I think a new outfit is the least of my concerns right now”

“My dear, when you meet your soulmate, you’ll regret wearing that, trust me. I remember meeting Geralt.. my outfit was in season, sure, but if I could have done better I would have, not to mention I- Gods help me- said something about having bread in my pants” Jaskier said, a pink tinge blossoming on his cheeks. Sofia laughed, some patrons side eyeing her. She didn't seem to notice and kept laughing, Jaskier’s grin growing as his ears felt slightly warmer.

“I suppose a new outfit would be fine, I have tired of dresses..” she mumbled, Mother Alma had always wagged a beautiful finger at her for not dressing ladylike. Trousers, in Sofia's opinion, were just as ladylike as any flowing garment.

“I saw a stand in the market when we came in and it had these lovely lilac trousers that would be spectacular for yo-!”

“I’d rather wear black or navy.” Sofia said, chewing her lower lip. Fae usually wore light, pastel, flowery colors. The closest she could get to black was dying her clothing a royal blue. Yet another reason her fellow Fae eyed her openly during her schooling.

“Of course, darling. That would look even more amazing on you, let us go!” Jaskier exclaimed, leaving a coin at the table and snapping his fingers, "Oh but you will be trying on clothing, my dear."

"That's no problem" she said excitedly, bouncing beside the bard. Tom jumped up, pulling at her earlobe as she giggled.

"Most shops don't take well to uh smaller furry creatures.." Jaskier said, looking away and sighing heavily, "I suppose it was a good idea while it lasted.."

"Well, I'm sure Tom can stay with Roach.. you don't mind, do you Tom?" She asked, having stepped outside and holding up her Familiar and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.Tom shook his head and quickly ran to the stable where Roach was, hopping onto the horse's back and splaying out on his stomach.

"You're the best, Tom! We'll see you later!" Sofia said, smiling from the entrance of the stable, "Take good care of him Roach. Don't let him talk you into trouble!"

"Let's get going, darling," Jaskier said, moving in place beside her and smiling darkly at Tom, "See you later, Tom."

Sofia missed the angry screech Tom let out before Roach snorted at him and promptly stepped on his tail to keep him from chasing the duo. The horse rolled her eyes, Tom was such a drama queen sometimes.

\--

It wasn't until later that night, when Geralt returned, covered in bile and guts and was forced into a hot bath, that Jaskier said something. He was washing his Witcher’s hair, pressing gentle kisses to that head of beautiful snowy white strands. Behind his left ear, Jaskier placed a tender peck to the smallest scar on his lover’s body.

He’d been stabbed during training when he was a child and, though he didn't care for the scar, Jaskier always made it a point to give it equal attention as all the others. He adored his own little lily.

“I took Sofia shopping, you should see the beautiful clothing we bought,” Jaskier said, sighing as he leaned his forehead against the back of Geralt’s head, “When did this become so complicated?”

“When she was led out to dance,” Geralt said, lips quirked the smallest amount, looking almost like a smile, “It was hard deciding which of you to watch”

“Hmm,” Jaskier hummed, “She was rather spectacular, floating and twirling. You know, dear heart, she says she can help yo-”

“No. _You_ only join me in battle because you don't like my recollectio-”

“Not my fault you lack an artist’s eye-”

“-and I can't force you to stay anywhere-”

“I’m a determined bard.”

“-because you are pigheaded. I refuse to let her join.” Geralt said, Jaskier cutting in, as usual, but pouting by the end of the Witcher’s statement.

“I told her too. But, my love, I believe she might be losing hope in her search,” Jaskier said, drying Geralt off as he stepped out of the bathing tub, “I think she doesn't believe she’ll ever meet him anymore.”

“She worries she won't have enough time.” Geralt said, stepping into his smallclothes and throwing on a chemise, “A while back, while you played for the Lord of Kier, we spoke of finding her mate and she mentioned how she would be happy with any amount of time she had left with them, but.. I think after all this time, she’s beginning to feel the absence of her mate..”

“The poor darling, do you think we could help?” Jaskier asked, rolling his eyes when Geralt glared at him, “Don't be daft, I mean I would _gladly_ help her in any way she wanted, I know you would too _Saint Geralt_ , but maybe we should ask her to show us a Mark? If we know what we’re looking for, it could broaden her search..”

“Jaskier, if she wanted our help, she would ha-What do you mean Saint Geralt?”

“Oh don't act so high and mighty, I’ve seen the looks you give her sometimes. You're just as debauched as me-”

The couple stopped bicker when a soft knock interrupted them. They both looked to the door, Geralt sniffed and relaxed visibly enough that Jaskier knew it was Sofia. The bard walked to the door, opened it and smiled at the young woman. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown, hair cascading down her back. He’d chosen that nightgown for her, the poor dear had been eyeing a bland white cotton monstrosity.

“I-I’m sorry.. I don't know if um if this is unusual but..” she bit at lower lip, cornflower blue eyes locking onto the movement, “I w-was wondering if I co-could maybe sleep here..?”

Jaskier’s eyes widened and he turned to Geralt, who was frozen in place. The three of them hadn't mentioned the night with the storm since it happened. They were sure she was maybe even put off by it, after all, Jaskier had been the one who decided she would share their bed. But Geralt could clearly smell she wasn't afraid or apprehensive of them and Jaskier knew her well enough to know she wouldn't have kept quiet if the situation had been unwelcome.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll go back to my ro-”

“No!” Geralt nearly shouted at the poor dear, Jaskier flinching and slowly turning with an incredulous look on his face, “I mean, it's ok.”

“You’ll have to excuse my oaf, darling,” Jaskier said, standing to the side so she could enter, “Come in”

“Thank you..” she said quietly, clutching Tom to her chest. The small creature was completely asleep, it's little chest rising and falling quickly. Jaskier could almost call it endearing. _Almost_.

The couple watched as she shuffled over to the bed, climbing in and moving a little so that she could curl around Tom, feet tucked into the scratchy blanket. Jaskier gulped, following the movement of her hands brushing her hair over Tom, the little thing purring contently. Geralt could smell the flowery scent coming from her as she settled into the bed. She looked incredibly small, large flat pillows beneath her head and body curled up to take as little space as possible.

Jaskier was the first to move, climbing in beside her, eyes widening when she turned to him and snuggled up under his chin. She was practically rubbing her head beneath his chin. Geralt hummed in the back of his throat, his nose picking up the mixing scents and finding them near irresistible.

“Are you alright, darling?” Jaskier asked, voice barely above a whisper. Large emerald eyes looked up at him, flecks of gold within them and a sprinkling of freckles from her nose bridge to the left cheek making him bite the inside of his cheek.

“I miss my home. We.. used to sleep like this sometimes, as a nest..” she fluttered her eyelashes, fighting the moisture creeping in, the pale strands casting shadows over her freckles, “This feels like home.” _You feel like home_.

Jaskier nodded dumbly, eyes flickering to Geralt when she sighed, seeming to melt against him. She opened an eye, her iris sparkling like a gemstone and reached a hand out to Geralt. The Witcher wasted no time in crossing over to the bed, curling up beside his mate, taking Jaskier’s arm and placing both their hands over Sofia’s thin waist. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she felt those arms hold her close. _I wish they were my soulmates_.

“Sleep, darling. We’ll be here in the morning.” Jaskier said, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. He hadn't thought of how much she must miss her home now. Within moments, Sofia’s quiet snores could be heard and both men relaxed. Jaskier pressed his back against Geralt’s hard chest, closing his eyes and smiling when she chased his warmth, enjoying Geralt’s purring that will surely be denied the next day.


	9. The One With The Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower crowns and whetstones and lilies, oh my!

They'd gone back to the road shortly after that. The trio was walking through the forest, Tom happily perched on Roach's head. Geralt holding Roach's reins, smirking as Jaskier was cycling through lyrics for a new song and Sofia fiddling with the string at the neckline of her new chemise.

The royal blue material was soft against her skin and it's darkness made her look like she had a permanent flush to her cheeks, her hair flaring even brighter. The top had appeared too loose, Jaskier had likened it to her drowning in it, so she'd gotten a small black underbust corset. The black leather trousers hugged her shapely legs, making them look like they went on for days regardless of her shorter stature and topped with her black boots, something she’d declined at first. She preferred being barefoot but Jaskier had pointed out there might be horse droppings or worse all around them.

“Sofia, do you enjoy flower crowns?” Jaskier asked, walking beside her. She turned to him, noticing the twinkle in his eye. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

“Yes, I haven't had a chance to make one yet, though. It takes too long to braid it into my hair the way Mother Alma used to” she said, playing with the tips of her hair.

“How about I braid it for you? I’m fairly good, right Geralt?” Jaskier asked, grinning at his beloved.

“.. Sofia, have you ever ordered a pie-?”

“Oh fuck off!” Jaskier pouted, stamping a colorful foot on the ground and waiting for them to stop and pay attention to him. They promptly did not.

“What's wrong with pie? If you’d like to braid it, Jask, that would be great. I haven't had it properly braided since before I left home...” she said, eyes downcast and a small frown pulling at her lips, Tom scurrying to her shoulder, planting little pecks on her cheek.

“So that's your mother’s name then? Alma? That’s lovely.” Jaskier asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“She is my mother’s sister but she took charge of me after she passed.”

“She is like Vasemir.” Geralt said, golden eyes flickering to forest irises, “He is like a father to me and my brothers as well..”

“I’ll be sure to remind her she should be glad she didn't have to raise 3 Witchers when I return to the Fae Realm” she said, giving a sad smile to the pair of men as they trekked on, “I’ve been thinking.. It might be best for me to go home, ease the burden of you both having to help me, and just marry the Fae Alma always wanted for me-”

“No!” Jaskier exclaimed, surprising Sofia and Geralt. He chuckled, voice cracking, and rubbed his hands together in the way he does when nervous.

“What I mean is, don't give up darling. You shouldn't have to  _ settle _ , you'll find your Soulmate!”

“O-Oh,” Sofia said, her eyes flickering down for a moment, “Thank you, Jask.”

_ Why am I disappointed? _ She bit the inside of her cheek, hoping to quell her inappropriate feelings. She gave Jaskier a soft smile, watching as something flitted across his eyes.

“I mean, have you even met this would-be suitor?” Jaskier asked, continuing to walk and going around Roach to be beside Geralt, holding his free hand tightly. At least with Roach between them, she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

“Of course, he’s only a few decades older than me but he acts like quite the opposite. His name is Sundar and he’s.. Nice. Used to pull my hair all the time.” she said fondly, petting Tom subconsciously, “Actually for a long while, we were both intended. But then, as fate would have it, my beloved was born and I began receiving marks. The most beautiful flowers I’d ever seen.”

“.. That's kind of childish..” the bard grumbled, squeezing his Witcher’s hand, “... Pulling someone’s hair..”

“Well he was only half a century old, Jask. Cut the kid a break” Sofia giggled, her hand resting on Roach's mane before she stopped, “Could we possibly make a stop for a moment?”

“Are you tired already? Perhaps your age is catching up, darling” Jaskier joked, smirking when Sofia stuck her tongue out at him. Geralt was already tying Roach to a tree, a slight upturn to his lip as he heard the two bicker off on the side. What had life been like before he traveled with Jaskier and Sofia?

“Well, my child, if it isn't too much trouble, can you braid this elderly woman’s hair?” Sofia joked back, turning a light pink when Jaskier winked and walked her to a log.

“For you darling, anything” he said, his voice taking on a silly accent as he bowed low. Sofia laughed, a small snort escaping her as she undid her current braid. The titian locks rolled down her back, like molten lava and brushed the log she sat upon. Jaskier hummed to himself, running his fingers through her hair as he untangled every strand, cheeks heating up at the small sigh that escaped her.

“Oh dammit, we didn't pick any flow-” he was saying, freezing when Sofia touched the log and spring flowers sprouted.

“Your move, holy man” she joked, running her fingers through the flowers. She couldn't help the hitch in breath when Jaskier’s pale fingers brushed along hers. She must be getting desperate because she could have sworn she saw a peek of a familiar lily underneath his sleeve.

“I always forget you have magic fingers” Jaskier said, voice low causing the tips of her ears to burn. Geralt glared at the bard, jaw clenched, from across the campsite and was shaking his head right as Sofia smiled up at him, making the Witcher quickly turn away. 

“I shall make you both flower crowns! We can be a matching set!” she said, smiling so brightly Geralt couldn't deny her even if he wanted to. She was beaming at the Witcher brightly before puffing out her cheeks in a huff as Jaskier scolded her for moving too much and making him lose his place.

She was hard at work, picking buttercups and lilies and daisies alike to forge her crowns. A small pink tongue stuck out in concentration, catching Geralt’s eye as it flicked up absently and wet her lip. Her hair fell around her like a cloak, no it was more ethereal than that but dammit Geralt wasn't known for being verbose. She must have felt his eyes because she looked up and smiled shyly.

“So, Darling, since I’m working so hard on this, you aren't allowed to undo my work for at least a week” Jaskier joked, long fingers threading and picking small sections of hair to cross while weaving in the stem of the vibrant blue peonies he’d picked. This was going to be his masterpiece.

“Ew, do you know how badly I’d smell?” she said, crinkling her nose cutely as she continued working on the first crown. The Witcher made a sound in the back of his throat. Something about this image before him, Jaskier leaning over Sofia as he braids flowers into her hair, Sofia making faces and her delicate fingers making matching crowns for him and Geralt, it all suddenly struck him. He and Jaskier were in much deeper than they both thought. Melitele knows if he was feeling what he thinks he is, surely Jaskier must have realized this already.

As if to prove him right, the bard looked up just in time to meet his lover's eyes. As Sofia chatted animatedly about the first time she grew flowers, Jaskier’s eyes filled momentarily with so much sadness it almost made Geralt whimper for him.

The two men, The White Wolf and Jaskier the Master Bard have fallen head over heels for the young Fae halfling. The Fae halfling that was searching for her Soulmate. A Soulmate that was neither of them. A prickling came from behind his amber eyes, he ran a hand down his face, feigning tiredness as he pushed the tears back to their depths.

“-And honestly, I never knew you could make flowers bloom  _ there _ on someone. But she deserved it. Singh was such a nightmare when we were children, she was lucky Suren was there for most of our..  _ altercations _ .” Sofia rattled on, rolling her eyes dramatically and smirking at whatever memory came to mind.

“Suren is the name of your mother’s mate, correct?” Jaskier asked, turning his attention back to her hair.

“Yes, she is from our sister village and according to her, when she met mother it was like watching the sun rise at night.. She often leaves us for long trips to the Human Realm. She is the sprite of a forest near her village and every now and then they call her back to grow a tree in place of one humans cut down. Mother Alma is a teacher back home, so she never really has to leave. Out of the two though, I’d say Suren is the most levelheaded. Mother seems to ignite at the simple mention of my biological father.” Sofia said, turning a small tulip in her hand before weaving it into the crown.

“Did you.. Know him?” Jaskier asked, wondering what this man must have been like. A human that caught a Fae's attention.

“I did. It's a funny story actually, if you'd like to hear it" she offered shyly. If there was one thing she would bet her life on, it was Jaskier's love for stories. And as expected, the man grinned brightly, nodding enthusiastically.

"We'd love to" he said, nodding towards Geralt who had his sword on it's beloved whetstone.

"Well, I had intended to set out on a grand adventure to find him, actually. I was so young, maybe close to 80 and so.. so childish,” she gave a watery giggle, Geralt sitting on the log before her and Jaskier, “I barely made it to the edge of our river when  _ he _ actually found  _ me _ . He was kind and very handsome, I could see why my mother loved hi-”

“Darling, if this is too hard for you, we don't have to talk about it” Jaskier assured, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She reached for his hand, sighing shakily.

“It's ok, I've never actually talked to anyone about this.. about  _ him _ ..” she said, chewing her lower lip.

“What happened to him?” Geralt asked, knowing nothing good could have followed, if her glassy eyes were anything to go by.

“He died. He once told me that he waited by that river every night for me.. It was where him and my mother met. I remember the talks we would have, the times he told me I looked just like her, the stories of the trouble my mother got into in the human realm,” she gave a wet chuckle, “Things that would probably make even you blush, Jask. But, as all good things do, our time together came to an end. Far too soon for my liking.. But h-he had held on, s-so strongly until the very end. He was 101. The oldest human I’ve ever met. The most beautiful soul I’d ever met.

After he passed, I got into a very loud discussion with Alma.. I begged that he be buried with my mother. But she refused to.. “sully” my mother’s grave. I know she has become much more tolerant of humans, especially the not so nice ones that always come to our Realm with dark intentions, but he didn't deserve that anger. I took the decision to our Allmother, she’s a queen of sorts, and she refused also. My father was not a Fae and his body would only strip the soil around my mother.”

“Strip?” Jaskier asked, paying more attention to her story than her hair. His fingers carded through her locks, Geralt's sword laid untouched on his lap.

“Yes, when we die, we return to the earth. Some of us become trees, others become flowers. My mother became a garden; Alma says it's because she was so pure that the earth couldn't contain her and had to make a whole garden. My father, having no magic in his blood, would have soaked up all of hers, killing the flowers.. I buried him where we met, the same spot he met my mother, I would visit him on the anniversary of our meeting and I talked to him for endless hours.”

“What was his name?”

“Isla. His name was Isla. He was a traveling charter for the Continent and that's how he came across my mother, Xan. He had a scar, below his right eye and she had a bright orange Strelitzia running down the same eye. My mother chose to run away with him and he decided to travel with her, to see the world."

"What happened?" Jaskier asked, flinching when she heaved a sigh so large her belly pushed Tom a little.

"Well, Destiny decided it was not to be and unfortunately, when my mother became pregnant, she fell ill. Not knowing what to do, he begged her Familiar, Saris, to take them to our Realm. Once back home, my mother began to grow weaker, Isla was confused but our healer told him that she needed rest. Alma believed that my mother was more worried about him than herself, soothing him when she should have focused on healing herself. She passed shortly after I was born.”

“Oh darling” Jaskier said, having stopped running his fingers through her hair and letting her lace her fingers with his. They slotted together so easily, as if they'd done this a million times.

“It's ok, I have Alma and Suren. They've taken care of me my whole life. My father was forced to leave before that, for her health, and Alma just never sent for him after I was born. She blames him, but I know it wasn't his fault. He loved her, as she loved him.” Sofia said, wiping at her tears angrily, she hated crying in front of others. Especially Jaskier and Geralt. Tom chirped and gave her knuckle a tiny lick. She hadn't realized she'd been clenching her fist so tightly.

“Well Alma sounds like a very loving woman, a little set in her ways but loving nonetheless” Jaskier said, eyes lingering on Geralt for a moment before returning to braiding this ridiculous amount of hair before him. Honestly, a whole life story later and he  _ still _ wasn't done.

Sofia smiled softly, a soft affirmative hum escaping her. She was finishing up the second crown, puffing her chest out proudly as she held one crown in each hand. Both crowns were made of random flowers. Though one held an astounding amount of Buttercups and the other was basically all Lilies.

"I win!" She chided happily, giggling when Jaskier huffed, tickling her nose with a little daisy. He was finishing up, having made a thicker braid after finishing the crown. He smoothed her hair back, humming quietly, checking for missed strands. He froze, his pointer finger grazed over the singular pale lily behind her left ear.

An indescribable look took over Jaskier’s face as Geralt sent him a questioning gaze. His breathing quickened and he stayed staring with wide eyes as she jumped up, twirling and placing his buttercup crown on his head. Sofia smiled brightly, literally floating over to Geralt, placing the lily crown on him. She flew away from the couple, both men frozen in place.

"You're both so beautiful" she sighed, twirling while Tom chirped happily. She laughed, leaves falling from the trees and raining down on her.

"I'm going to find a stream to see my crown, I'm sure it's lovely!" She said excitedly, turning and dropping to the ground as Tom hopped onto her shoulder and ran towards a stream they had passed.

"Jaskier, what's wrong?" Geralt asked, crossing over quickly to where Jaskier still stood, mouth open.

"I found a flower." Jaskier answered, cornflower blue meeting amber, "it's your lily."

Geralt's eyes widened as Jaskier reached for that little scar he had behind his left ear. He made a choked sound and his large hand reached up to hold Jaskier's pale one.

"It's her, dear heart!" He reached up to cup Geralt's face, tears sparkling in those large eyes. The Witcher couldn't help the matching shine in his eyes. Amber eyes resembled warm honey as they stared into the ocean irises of his lover.

"Calm down, Jaskier. We need to ask her about the rest of the marks. You're covered in my lilies and I even have some buttercups, yet she has nothing-"

"Except the lily by the ear, in the same spot as Eskel stabbed you!" Jaskier cut in, huffing in frustration that his lover could be so dense.

"Jaskier. We will talk to her when she comes back." Geralt said, a sour look on his face. He sniffed the air a couple of times, easily pining the warm earthy and crisp scent of Sofia.

"If she's bathing and undoing my work-" Jaskier was in the middle of a rant when they heard a squeak coming towards them. Tom ran up to Geralt, squeaking and chirping, little chest heaving.

"Get off." Geralt growled, about to push off the small creature when he noticed Sofia hadn't come with Tom.

"Geralt...?" Jaskier asked, looking everywhere worriedly until his eyes landed on the small creature.

Tom ran up Geralt once more, tiny black paw on his cheek as his tail unfurled, a tuft of brown hair being placed under Geralt's nose.  _ Was she taken _ ? Geralt took the hair and examined it, growling when he realized there was some blood on it. Tom jumped from Geralt to Jaskier when the bard came closer, continuing to make terrified sounds.

"Pack up Jaskier. We're moving." Geralt growled out, ready to mount Roach and see if his nose could follow the scent trace.

Tom hopped off the bard, shaking his body as if to loosen up. His fur stood on end, the squeaks distorting into growls. Jaskier watched in horror and fascination as the small creature morphed into a large brown wolf, snarling and licking it's black snout. He whined and walked to Geralt, brown eyes looking for permission. Geralt brought the tuft of hair down, letting Tom sniff. As Jaskier hopped onto Roach, the group broke off into a chase, intent on finding their Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Hope everyone is ready for some hiking.. through all the PINE! Get it? Cause the pining is getting real..? Hope no one kills me for this cliffhanger :D Have a great weekend everyone!


	10. The One With The Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia wakes up and is introduced to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> While I'm not known for my super graphic depictions of violence, I will be giving you guys a warning for my attempt at graphic violence. There will be more next chapter but the torture starts with "Looking down". Anyway, hope y'all don't hate me too much after this! See ya on Friday! :-*

**Moments Earlier**

"Did you see them, Tom? They were wearing _my_ crowns. That I made for them" Sofia said, practically floating towards the stream. Tom chattered, rolling his eyes.

"I know, _I know_ . Can't you just let me _pretend_? Did I not hug you enough as a child?" She teased, rolling her eyes dramatically. She came upon the stream, leaning on a rock as she looked down.

"It's amazing" she breathed, gently caressing her braid, fingers dancing over the flowers weaved into her hair. Jaskier clearly went all out, the flowers placed so perfectly it seemed almost like they grew right from her. She would definitely tell them about the time she grew roses from her toes. Mother Alma had deeply enjoyed that week.

"I wish.." she whispered, letting out a sigh. She wished.. she didn't know what she wished. She sat on the rock, playing with the tips of her hair as she began humming. Jaskier was rubbing off on her. Not that she minded. _And that's the problem_.

"I didn't know Sirens could come this far into land" A voice taunted. She immediately stood, Tom hissing from beside her.

“Didn't mean to scare you, miss..” the man said, although his smile made her feel like that was his exact intent.

"I should be getting back to my family" she lied. Although she was vaguely aware of how little like a lie that felt.

"What's the hurry?" The man asked, stepping forward, his brown hair matted to the side of his head, as if it hadn't been washed in days. She could smell something familiar. She couldn't place where she had smelled this before though. It was sharp and seemed to pierce her nose, but it wasn't coming from him.

"They're waiting for me" she responded, slowly moving towards their camp. If she screamed, would Geralt hear her? Would he make it in time? Can she fend the man off herself? Her magic wasn't really the defensive type.

“We've got someone more important waiting for your lovely self" a second man said, stepping out from behind a tree smirking when confusion crossed her face.

In the blink of an eye, Sofia found herself gagged. She bit the hand, a burst of liquid filling her mouth as she staggered back. Her vision was getting blurry and she suddenly felt aware of every pore on her body. Gasping for air, a strangled whimper wrenching it's way from her throat, Sofia fell. Her head hit the earth with a thud, blurry vision focusing momentarily on the little brown blur squeaking and jumping onto one of the men. The man cursed and threw the little ball against the tree.

Unable to even cry for her Familiar, Sofia settled for glaring as much as she could. Everything was swimming and she was starting to feel tired. Before she could attempt to move, the first man walked to her and brought his boot down on her head and everything went black.

-

"Ow, my head.." Sofia groaned, attempting to reach for her head before she heard familiar clanking and felt a painful burning on her wrists. Great, in shackles again.

"Nice to see you're awake, Halfling." A woman's voice drew her further from the realm of sleep. Sofia opened one eye before opening the next, blinking away the dull pain.

"W-Where am I? Where are Geralt and Jaskier?" She asked, wide eyes looking around. She was in a cell again. This one smaller, all cold lifeless brick and when she tried to stand, the burning sensation shot through her hands. Thick iron shackles were clinging to her wrists, heavy and dangerous.

"Why, you're in my home. Where you should have been _months_ ago. Took a while to track you down, thank the gods you have such an _interesting_ circle of friends."

"Who are you? Why am I here? Did you hurt Geralt and Jaskier?" Sofia asked, eyes narrowing as she stood on shaky legs, the burning now pushed to the background when faced with the boiling rage at the notion someone would dare harm her friends.

"I am Countess Selma. I purchased you from that fool lord, Rathba. But before I could pick up my purchase, _someone_ ran away." The woman stepped into the light. A tall woman, pale skin and eyes so dark they appeared demonesque. She had a thin long nose, straight narrow lips curled in a sneer and a long swan-like neck.

"Y-You're not human.." Sofia concluded, eyes wide as an inhumanly large smile stretched over the woman's face. The skin around her neck peeled a bit at the stretching while her lips seemed to visibly crack.

"Such an astute pixie. No, I am a Vampire. A Vampire with a taste for _unique_ things." Selma said, eyes glinting red. She stretched a hand out to Sofia, claw pressing into her cheek but not breaking the skin, "And aren't you just the most heavenly thing."

"I'm not a pixie. I'm only a Halfling, I'm useless to you" Sofia said, hoping the Vampiress would listen. A sound like nails on glass echoed for a moment before Sofia realized Selma was laughing.

"You are rare. The delicious warmth of human blood and the longevity and healing properties of Fae blood. The perfect meal-"

"I am a person. Release me now before Geralt of Rivia finds me!" Sofia threatened, glaring at the woman before her. She didn't like using Geralt like this but this creature was probably older than her and stronger. The Fae world made a conscious effort to avoid vampires at all costs.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, my flower. They aren't coming for you. No one is, actually."

"W-What?"

"Some of my men stayed behind and they saw the Witcher and his bard packing up and leaving. In the opposite direction. They don't care."

"You're wrong. They wouldn't do that. You're lying." Sofia sneered, growling low in her throat. She bared her small fangs at the Vampire, glaring with all the hatred she could muster.

"I am the only one that sees your worth. You will be my most prized possession. Once you learn to behave, you might even get a bed."

"Fuck off." Sofia growled out, spitting at the woman's feet. Had this been a different situation, she might have laughed at channeling Geralt so well. The Vampire merely smirked, licking her lips as she opened the cell door. Sofia stood her ground, visibly shaking and pushing the fear she felt down as the woman stalked closer.

"I will break you and then, when you're good and obedient, I will break you some more. I like my meals tenderized." Before Sofia could make any kind of response, a sharp pain ran up her forearm.

Looking down, Sofia's eyes widened. The woman had sliced her arm open like a fish’s belly. From wrist to elbow, Sofia watched as her blood drenched the ground. Pooling in the cracks of the bricks. Ignoring the pain, she worried more for her Soulmate. They might see this mark and think they're mate is close to death.

"Mmm" Selma moaned, eyes rolling back as licked her claws clean. She lifted Sofia's arm, ignoring the hiss of pain from the Halfling and nuzzled her nose into the opening of the wound. Sofia screamed in pain, tears freely flowing.

Wide emerald eyes locked onto narrowed glowing orbs. They seemed to light up in the dark. Selma smeared the blood all over her nose, mouth and chin. She lapped like a kitten at the length of the wound, already beginning to heal. She stuck her tongue into a small crevice, moaning loudly when Sofia's scream rang through the room. Once the wound closed fully, Sofia was allowed to fall to the ground, shaking with wide eyes as she worked on forgetting the pain she just experienced.

"That was amazing. Sleep well, Sofia, I'll be back tomorrow." Selma bid her a good night with a bloody smile, though the promise of tomorrow rang more as a warning.

Once alone in the dark, Sofia curled in on herself, letting quiet sobs pull themselves from her body. Looking down she saw a battered peony, one of the blue ones Jaskier had placed in her hair. Picking it up from the pool of blood under it, she whispered to it, pressing a soft kiss to the petals. Crying herself to sleep, Sofia wondered if maybe Selma spoke the truth. After all, Geralt was an expert in tracking, had he wanted to, he would have been there already.


	11. The One With Sofia Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia is pissed but manages to learn something new about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, warning! Torture and blood blah blah blah. I'm posting early cause I actually took a day off from work! Like, I should get an award! Hope everyone has an amazing weekend and as always, kudos and critique is welcomed!
> 
> Thank you to my one true fan :D So happy someone likes this story enough to actually comment on it!!

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No. The trail is beginning to fade, so we need to find another way of tracking that fucker besides scent." Geralt said, rolling his eyes at Jaskier's complaining. Even at a time like this, the bard found the time to complain.

“Love, it's been days.. Wha-what i-if-?”

“No. She’s alive and we just need to hurry to her.” Geralt interrupted, practically growling.

“Perhaps you should rest a little, darling. We haven't stopped anywhere..”

“I’m fine. We keep going.”

"Fine. Tom, anything?" Jaskier asked the wolf beside them. He shook his head, whining quietly. Roach snorted and stamped a foot down multiple times, making Tom duck his head before raising it, tail wagging excitedly. Tom sniffed the ground, picking up the last remnants of the scent and gently blew. Using the last of his magic, a glow came from the leaves on the ground. A path.

“You’re just full of surprises” Jaskier breathed in wonder, eyes wide at the fluorescent blue footprints. It was quickly becoming sundown once more and Geralt hated traveling at night.

“We’ll ride through the night, if Roach is up for it.” Geralt said, as if reading his mate’s thoughts. Roach snorted and moved her head up and down, picking up her pace to match Tom’s sprint.

“Geralt, wha-?”

“Jaskier, I said she is fine. We’ll be there soon enough and I’ll kill every last one of them.” Geralt said through grit teeth. He was tense and could feel the warmth of Jaskier’s hand through his armor, the only comfort he basked in right now.

“My love, relax.” Jaskier said, though he too was having a hard time trying to not think of just taking out his dagger and running it through the bastards that took their Sofia.

-

“Good evening, my flower” Selma’s voice rang into the cell. Sofia stiffened, senses set on high as she turned, crouching low and sneering like a caged animal. It had been days but she was still startled whenever the Vampiress came to her cell. She never heard her entering the room, it was like she just appeared from the shadows.

“Oh don't give me that look. It.. does things to me.” the Vampiress walked closer to Sofia, kneeling on the ground as she reached forward, eyes widening with glee when Sofia snapped her teeth at her hand. Little fangs glistening as she bit the tip of her finger.

Sofia hadn't meant to actually bite the woman, just to give a warning snap of her teeth. Unfortunately, the woman didn't pull away fast enough and the dry, sand textured blood that entered Sofia's mouth from that fingertip alone was enough to make her choke and attempt to spit as much as possible out.

"Do I not taste as good as you thought? My deepest apologies."

"Why are you doing this? I-I know you explained how I taste but... please. Can't you let me go? I can pay you back what you paid for me. I'll find a way so that y-you won't feel-"

"Enough," Selma held a long fingered hand up, eyes raking over Sofia's face, "Why are you so intent on leaving? Accept your fate. You are mine."

“I’m not yours!” Sofia yelled, brows furrowed as her flowers appeared on her skin as angry tears rolled down her face, “You don't get to stake any claim on me!”

“Oh!” Selma exclaimed, her eyes roaming over the flowers peeking through what was left of Sofia’s chemise's neck, “But you _are_ full of surprises indeed. Let me see the decorations on my beautiful little pixie-”

“I’m not a fucking pixie, you leech!” Sofia sneered, snarling at the woman reaching for the flowers on her collarbone.

"If you don't play nice, I'll make sure your Soulmates have flowers plastered everywhere." Selma hissed, narrowing her small eyes at Sofia. The young Fae froze, her confusion bleeding into shock.

"Soulmates? W-What do you mean "Soulmates"?"

"Don't tell me you really didn't know there were two? You very clearly have 2 distinct flowers.." Selma said, mocking Sofia as she searched the Fae’s wide eyes.

".. N-No one could explain much about this to me-What do you mean Soulmates?" Sofia said, repeating the same thing. That couldn't be right. She couldn't have more than one Soulmate. It couldn't be-

"You beautiful stupid thing, you have two more souls that complete yours. I've been around for almost a Millenia and those flowers belong to two different souls. Even to a human they would know instantly that you hold a piece of two others' hearts." Selma chided, leaning forward, "Did you intend on meeting them?"

Sofia looked away, her cheeks so hot they warmed the tears that streaked down her face. She angrily wiped them away, the sizzle at her wrists dull compared to the pain in her heart. All this wasted time looking for someone with the mixture of marks on her. All the people she could have been asking if she'd thought to split the search up. What if she'd run herself to a completely different corner of the world than the one her second soulmate was in? What if she passed one up while searching for the other? She felt her breaths coming out quicker and she clenched her fists, fingernails breaking against the brick beneath her.

"How about I bring them to you? Whoever they are; Soulmates to a Halfling such as you would be a delicious treat." Selma wondered out loud, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Sofia’s eyes widened, fear clutching at her heart.

Fear driven thoughts ran through Sofia’s mind. What if Selma found them? Who knows what kind of magic a creature as ancient as her holds. What if she hurt them? Devoured them? They must be human, which meant they wouldn't be able to survive this creature’s voracious appetite. _But I can_. She bit her lip, fighting back the tears as she looked up at the Countess, her green irises blank of the panic that swirled within her.

“Am I not enough?” she ask, glad that her voice did not give way to how nervous she was. She pulled her chemise off her shoulder, tilting her head to the side and knowing her fear was making her blood pump harshly through her. Selma did always say her fear tenderized the meat and warmed the blood. Within seconds, Selma had latched onto her neck, like a serpent going in for the kill.

Eyes bright red and jaw completely unhinged to allow a larger bite, Selma moaned as the warm liquid flooded her mouth. She inhaled harshly through her nose, claws gripping Sofia like babe would hold onto it's mother. The loud sound of heavy swallowing rang throughout the cell, mixed with Sofia's quiet whimpers. Selma seemed to become more forceful as time went on, her fangs so deep Sofia could swear one of them scraped a bone. Sofia shut her eyes, swallowing a whimper as she consoled herself with the fact that maybe her Soulmates will at least find each other. Gold and cornflower blue swirled behind her eyelids as she felt consciousness slip through her fingers.


	12. The One With The Filler Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier keep traveling and during a break see something new. A few new things, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short one, my guys. It's filler-esque in length buuuuuut I promise there's a purpose to this. Some Geraskier feels too.

“Are we near?” Jaskier asked, shivering as he leaned towards Geralt’s warm back. Tom had slowed down, probably tired, the poor dear, and even Roach seemed to bring her gallop down to a trot.

“I don't know.” Geralt grunted out, hopping off Roach and crouching down beside Tom, running a heavy hand from his head to behind his ears.

“Are we taking a rest? It's getting colder.” Jaskier asked, looking around the dark wood as he walked over to Geralt. He stretched his back out, a glimpse of something bright red catching his eye.

“What is on your arm, love?” Jaskier asked, worried it was blood. Had he gotten hurt on the way here? Geralt, confused, lifted the rest of the sleeve, eyes widening.

"That's not your flower."

“That's not my flower.” Jaskier echoed, reaching gently for his Witcher’s forearm, running the calloused pads of his fingers down the length of bright red chrysanthemums. The delicate petals of the flower looked so real that Jaskier thought he might be able to pluck one.

Geralt made a humming sound, his eyes narrowing at his arm. He reached for Jaskier’s thin wrist, held it as gently as if he were made of glass, and slowly rolled up his sleeve. The duo stared in silence as they took in the matching flowers. Jaskier rubbed his arm lovingly, cooing at it, until Geralt broke the silence, face sour like he'd accidentally drank one of the bard's perfumes again.

“Do you know what this means?”

“We have another Soulmate! It must be Sofia, Geralt! The Chrysanthemum is so fitting!” the bard answered, his smile splitting his face and lighting up his once tired eyes, even in the thicket of the woods. Once his blue irises met honey ones, they stilled.

“It means they’ve hurt her.” Geralt growled out, Tom sitting up at attention, displaying his fangs in anger.

"A lot." Geralt said quietly, lifting his other sleeve and taking in the new flowers adorning his wrists and arms.

Jaskier’s smile disappeared, looking like it was slapped off his face. The Witcher reached forward, thumb caressing right by the pulse point on his neck.

“Another one.” Geralt said, a growl slowly building from deep inside. Given the location of this newest flower he could guess what took Sofia, but he hoped he was wrong. A cold tear splashed onto Geralt’s hand, his amber eyes looking up to meet cornflower blue so full of sadness he immediately wrapped him a hug.

Many years ago Geralt might have sneered or even snapped his canines at anyone daring to touch him. He's worked on that, thanks to a certain tawny haired bard, and although he isn't always the most straightforward with what he needs he always knows what Jaskier needs. Something about seeing Jaskier in such distress, like he's about to fall apart and it's up to Geralt to hold the pieces together. Maybe the way the light in those blue eyes dims. The pout that quivers at the effort taken to hold back tears. Geralt, though not raised to find comfort in another's arms, would never fail to wrap Jaskier in his arms and press gentle kisses to his head. His bard would never know the feeling of treading despair alone.

“Jaskier, we'll find her." The White Wolf whispered, unsure if he believed himself. Was this a lie? Was it for Jaskier or himself?


	13. The One With The Peonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia becomes the man with the plan and Geralt and Jaskier finally exit the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, here we go with this angst! Hope everyone has a great weekend! As always, let me know what you all think!

"Such a good girl," Selma cooed, claws plucking the last of the peonies from Sofia's hair, "Isn't that better?"

Sofia stayed quiet, eyes blurry as she looked at the ground, counting the cracks in the cobblestone. She had stopped crying a while ago, deciding not to give the vampiress the pleasure anymore. While she still whimpered every now and then, she kept most sounds to herself. Especially when she realized how much the Vampire fed off of it.

6 days. For 6 days she attempted to keep her mouth shut and her noises to herself but Selma seemed to know exactly where to cut and what to break to wrench the screams out of the young Fae. She seemed to know exactly how much Sofia could take before becoming unresponsive and always saved that for the end of their  _ nights _ .

Right now was that exact moment. She felt a wave of dizziness pull her under and she tugged at the creature's sleeve. Selma pulled back, eyes glowing faintly as she licked her lips, sucking her fingers loudly and smiling as widely as a child with a treat. A very demented and frightful child.

“By the gods you are exquisite!” Selma praised, cleaning as much of her face as she could with her tongue and fingers. Sofia looked up at her, glaring weakly as she readjusted herself, mourning the state of her once new chemise. The one Jaskier had gotten for her.

She's already been here for 6 nights. She didn't want to give up hope but Geralt should have been able to track her if Tom was with them.  _ What if Tom isn't with them? _ The thought shot a strong fear through her, like ice trickling down her spine. The poor darling was thrown across that clearing into a tree before he could even shapeshift. She couldn't bear it if something happened to him. He was all she had. The only thing linked to her soul almost as deeply as a Soulmate is.  _ Would have _ .

“This was a lovely meal. I will see you tomorrow, darling” Selma broke her out of her thoughts. Sofia looked up, her heart clenching at the term of endearment that she was so used to but seemed so foreign on Selma's tongue.

She watched Selma leave the cell, lock it and head towards a door. The moon must be brighter tonight because Sofia could make out the outline of a door.  _ That's new _ .

The door only opened briefly but it was all she needed for the smell of fresh air to hit her.  _ Earth. Trees. Hydrangeas _ . She leaned forward, chasing the scents, just in time to catch the glimpse of brown eyes and matted brown hair.  _ The man that took me _ . She knew what she could do. She felt the small spark of mischief that Jaskier inspired in her at times. This could work.  _ It will work _ .

-

“Help.” Sofia groaned, taking care to say it loud enough for the man to hear. The door was wooden and thick, but the room was large enough to echo her groan. There was a shuffling sound and she groaned louder.

“What do you want, freak?” the man spat, ripping the door open and freezing when he found Sofia on the ground, head in a small puddle of vomit and blood. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and stepped forward cautiously.

“Help, please..” she whispered, praying this man was an idiot. After a beat of silence, the man stepped forward slowly.

"W-What are you doing? Is this a trick?" His voice cracked and she was able to see a fearful  _ young _ face staring at her. Youth often meant naivety.

"Please. I need earth." She begged, hoping it didn't sound as ridiculous as it was. The man stepped closer, hand resting against the bars of the cell.

"I.. I can't let you out.." he said, looking behind him towards the open door, the field outside alight with the full moon.

"I just.. need.. moonlight. Please..." she begged fervently, "I'm dying."

"Y-You can't die, the C-Countess will-"

"Then please.." she reached a hand out, tears in her eyes. She found her tears were real and the crack in her voice rang true. All she had to do was think of the possibility of never seeing Geralt or hearing Jaskier sing. Of Tom being gone to a place she might never reach. Her tears were real, the human must have seen it for he quickly opened the cell, removing the shackles.

"Only for a second." He whispered, removing the shackles and helping her up. He led her limping form to the door. His nose wrinkled at the smell of bile and when he saw her in the bright moonlight, he let go of her immediately and she hit the ground with a thud.

The Fae in front of him had flowers adorning her body, wrapped around her collarbone. She had the dried blood and bile covering most of them and he could smell her from where he was standing. She looked up at him, her large eyes making his skin crawl as they reflected the moonlight and shone like a wildcat’s.

Sofia let herself lay in the dirt for a while before sitting up. She let the cool breeze wash over her feverish skin, a pesky byproduct of slicing her legs with a jagged point in the shackles, though she might have sliced a tad too deep. She'd healed already but the boy didn't have to know. She looked at him, letting her eyes reflect in a way Mother Alma's owl Familiar did. It must have worked at being off-putting since the boy shuddered away from her gaze.

"Thank you." She whispered, voice hoarse from the peonies and stems she swallowed whole. The vomit had to be forced but she'd managed to look as ill as possible. Unfortunately, though her legs had healed, she was sure some of the iron was coursing through her. It hurt to put too much weight on either leg. But now was not the time to dwell on these things. Looking down she picked a small blade of grass.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, bringing the thin elm leaf to her lips and blowing. The quiet whistling sound reached the boy, his shoulders tensing for a moment before he went slack.

She hated this. She hated anything that felt like exploiting a weakness on anyone, but this boy was her only chance to escape. She needed him to carry her to the forest that right now seemed to be worlds away, especially with the waist high grass field in between. He leaned over her, picking her up. Her body felt cold and warm at the same time. She was sweating and needed to get into the forest as soon as possible. It was the only way to get back home and be healed. Alma was going to kill her probably before this fever did.

She'd only made it about half way when she saw two figures running towards them from the dense trees. She had no time to react before they were surprised by a large brown wolf.

"Don't kill him, Tom. We need the bastard alive!" Jaskier growled out, Tom immediately stopping and pulling back.

Sofia popped her head up, looking over the tips of the grass. A gasp escaped her as she stumbled forward to crawl towards the low growling sound.  _ Tom _ .

"Something is in the gras-" Geralt warned, stepping towards her and sneering down. His normally amber eyes were pitch black, painful looking as black spider veins crept out of them at all angles, and glaring down at her. Until he realized who she was.

"Sofia?" He asked, immediately kneeling before her. He cupped her face with his large hands, Sofia letting out a choked sound. She nodded mutely, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, ignoring the dull pain in her neck and shoulder and basically everywhere else.

She whimpered and with tears flowing freely, she held on tight as he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Her face was turned into his neck, embarrassment creeping up on her as she vaguely recalled having been forced to vomit on herself. A little chirp was heard and a tiny tongue licked her finger, causing her to crack an eye open. Tom was perched on her stomach, a tiny claw on Geralt's chest, looking at her proudly.  _ He found me _ . She smiled and pet his head with her thumb, humming quietly when he curled onto her stomach.

"Hold her, while I find the ones that took her-" Geralt was handing her off to Jaskier, the bard taking her weight just as easily and brushing hair from her face. She winced, knowing she wasn't the most pleasing to the eyes. Or nostrils. Or anything actually.

"You can't. Sh-She's a Vampire.." Sofia pleaded, reaching weakly for the Witcher. He held her hand gently; far more gently than should be possible of those rough hands.

"Darling, Geralt knows what he's doing," Jaskier said, voice trailing off as his eyes landed on her exposed clavicle. The garland of buttercups painted on her skin so beautifully familiar he wanted to weep.

"Please. Just leave it. Please?" She begged, biting her lower lip.

Geralt clenched his jaw, frown deeply set into his face. He took in the moon bathing her in it's celestial light. She looked like the Fae she was, her eyes catching the light just right and seeming to match it with a light of their own. But there was a lethargy in them, as if it took all of her strength to even reach for him. He followed the garland of butters on her collarbone, as it led to the two streaks of blood. He growled and Jaskier reached forward.

"Perhaps we should go, Geralt. Somethings wrong I think" Jaskier said, his voice so quiet it sounded like it would break. Sofia had a fever it seemed but her sweat was cold. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing a little too shallowly.

"I-I need Mother A-Alma.. take me t-to-" Sofia whispered, her eyes closing of their own accord, head falling back as the exhaustion finally won. Jaskier quickly moved her in his arms, Geralt at his side in seconds, feeling her pulse and grinding his teeth when he felt the tackiness of almost dried blood. But relief washed over him as a faint pulse.

"She's alright. Must be tired." He looked around, as if scanning the area before sighing and sheathing his sword.

"I don't know how to enter the Fae Realm.. do you?" Jaskier asked, cornflower blue eyes glowing. Tom stood immediately, jumping off Sofia as a chipmunk and landing as a brown wolf. Lifting a paw, he pointed towards the forest.

"Thank the gods for you, Tom" Jaskier whispered, following the wolf alongside Geralt back towards Roach. There was a shimmer appearing along the line of trees they'd come from, Geralt’s medallion vibrating softly. He dutifully ignored it, large hand wrapped around Sofia's smaller dangling hand.


	14. The One With The Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia wakes up the way we all dream of, the moms are in and some family fluff ensues! Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little late here, y'all! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it :D

"Ow." Sofia clenched her eyes shut as quickly as she opened them. There was a familiar weight on her stomach, small and warm. _ Tom _ . She lifted a hand to pet Tom. Or she tried to lift a hand, noticing a weight pinning down her right arm. Moving her left fingers, she felt a similar weight. Confusion now sparked, she cracked open one eye before they both shot open in surprise.

A mop of brown hair snored quietly while a mass of white hair shook the bed with it's snores. Each one was resting on her arms, with Tom curled on her abdomen. She stared in wonder for a moment, a laugh bubbling up as Tom stretched out and kicked Jaskier's head. The bard groaned and lifted a hand absently. When she couldn't hold it any longer, Sofia let out a snort and a laugh, startling both men awake.

"Good morning" she said, sitting up a little too quickly and pressing a hand to her head.

"Don't move so fast" Jaskier scolded with no real heat. He helped her sit up in her bed of flowers. Wait.  _ My bed _ ?

"Where am I? A-Am I-?"

"Hello little duck" came the woman's voice from the entrance. Sofia's emerald eyes locked onto it's twin pair, tears quickly filling her eyes as she reached out.

"M-Mother..?"

"Close," a smile that didn't meet her eyes graced Alma's face, "how are you? You've been asleep for the better part of the last two weeks."

"Two weeks? Gods.. I’m ok? I cut myself with my shackles a little too deeply I think-”

“Yes. I'm going to have many words with you about that, if your companions would kindly excuse us” Alma said, something in her tone setting Sofia’s teeth on edge.

“Of course, Lady Alma. We’ll uh be by the.. Pond..?” Jaskier said, standing and placing a gentle kiss on her head, guiding Geralt out of the room.

“Is something wrong?”

“You know exactly what I’m going to say, Sofia. You said you would come back if you didn't meet them in a year. We agreed you would come back after a year-”

“I-I couldn't.. I’m sorry, mother. I know I said I would come back but... I was captured by a lord. He held me in his castle and had me enchanting nobility for over a year.. But Jaskier and Geralt saved me. I-I don't know why but they did.”

“You don't know why? Really?” Alma asked, seeing the confusion clear as day on her daughter’s face, “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.” Alma repeated, unsure if the two males were planning on telling Sofia they were her Soulmates. She clearly didn't know but.. How did they? Had she shown her flowers?

“I’m not following, I’m sorry-”

“Sleeping beauty is awake, eh?” Suren’s deep voice asked, ringing into the room and distracting Sofia immediately.

“Suren! Oh I’ve missed you so!” Sofia exclaimed, opening her arms as the older Fae stepped in.

“Oh, just Suren?” Alma asked, feigning hurt. Sofia rolled her eyes, laughing when Suren snuck up behind Alma and tackled her onto the bed. The three Fae laughed, Sofia’s little snorts filling the room as she laid her head back on her pillow of daisies, cheeks warm with happiness.

“I’ve missed you both so much. The Human Realm was so.. It was so..” she trailed off, thinking of the chains she’d spent most of her time wearing in the Human Realm. The way they valued  _ owning _ things as opposed to understanding them. She often sat alone in her cell in the lord's castle, wondering why a species so ripe with potential would stoop so low.

“They are an acquired taste, that’s for sure.” Suren said sourly, violet eyes flickering to her partner’s for some optimistic words, as she is usually the happier of the two.

“But the good that is there is exactly what drew Xan to them,” Alma said, seeing Sofia’s surprise as she rarely spoke of her sister, “Xan was always a curious little thing. You know, once when we were children, long ago, she convinced me to go into the Human Realm with her. She said she’d been going for some time to a field where children would bow to her and ask for Magic. I didn't believe her, she was always a trickster, but when we stepped onto that field, a crowd of children were indeed waiting. She.. She bloomed a rose in her palm, handing it to one of the children.”

“That was nice of her” Sofia said, smiling at Alma. 

“But the children were a distraction. A group of humans circled us with iron and swords and pitchforks, they called us witches and monsters. Xan’s Familiar, Tusk, cloaked us in an invisible shroud and helped us escape.”

“Humans still fear us..” Sofia said, rubbing her neck where she knew she’d been bitten, “But they aren't the only ones that hunt us.”

“My darling, I would never ask you to relive what you experienced, but I’d like to know what it was that attacked you. Was it a human? Your wounds weren't severe but there was iron in your blood..”

“A Vampire. A very old one it seemed, she was beginning to crack.” Sofia answered, reaching down for her ankles as both older Faes sat at the foot of her bed, “I miscalculated and that's how the iron ended up in me. I was trying to escape to-”

“To go back to your bard and Witcher?” Suren asked, a knowing look in her eyes as she smirked.

“T-They would have been w-worried..” Sofia said, blushing brightly.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, Sofi. That bard is the most stimulating conversationalist and that Witcher is truly a treat for the eyes" Suren assured, her tone dropping an octave. Alma slapped her shoulder, crossing her arms like an angry wife.

“Oh really? Perhaps those two would make better company for tonight’s celebration.” the blonde Fae suggested, thin nose high in the air. Suren gave a playful growl before pouncing on her once more, holding her down and looking to Sofia.

“Quick, Sofia. This is the only chance I can give you!” Suren teased as she watched Sofia throw herself over them and begin tickling her surrogate mother. Alma laughed a deep laugh, one from the bottom of her belly that had tears prickling at the corners of her elegant eyes. She attempted to roll away from the two women torturing her and was granted relief when Sofia stopped abruptly.

“There is a celebration tonight? What for?” she asked, head tilting in curiosity.

“Darling, for you. Allmother requested that as soon as you were well enough, she’d love to have you dance for her” Alma said, smiling brightly, “We’ve all missed your dancing. But we would understand if you need more time.”

“Will Jaskier and Geralt be allowed to join?” she asked, hope coloring her tone. Suren looked about to say something snarky but Alma cut her off.

“Of course, any friends of yours are welcome. Especially since they brought you to us” Alma said, hand on her lover’s equally pale hand.

“Thank you!” Sofia stated, jumping up and ignoring the dizzy spell, “I should give them proper thanks, I’d only just woken up when you came for me”

“My love, while checking on you is something I did regularly while you slept, I had actually come in to remind those two brutes to eat something. They barely left your side these past weeks.” Alma explained, a small smile gracing her face when Sofia’s cheeks turned a pale pink.

“O-Oh.. I should really thank them then” she said, rubbing the back of her neck before sighing, “I shall shower and go find them”

“I think that’s a splendid idea. Everyone can stop holding their breath now” Suren teased, smiling brightly when Sofia stuck her tongue out, the older Fae leaving the room.

\--

“Why didn't you mention we  _ have _ to invite them since they are her Soulmates?”

“Because, my star, she doesn't know.”

“There is no way she doesn't know! How dense could she-Oh good gods, she doesn't know.” Suren said, letting her head fall into her palm as she chuckled, “Only our child would be able to travel with her Soulmates without knowing they are her Soulmates.”

“Leave off, the poor dear probably took my advice of hiding her flowers,” Alma said, walking the two of them to their home, “But perhaps we should ready ourselves for a most eventful night.”

“Indeed,” Suren said, walking behind Alma and nipping playfully at her elegant ear, “Oh I’m sorry, you meant the celebration.”

“You are insatiable” Alma said, rolling her pine green eyes as a fond smile grew on her face. It was good to have her family whole. Regardless of how long it'll last.


	15. The One With The Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more slow burn and some close calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! 
> 
> Sorry for the late post, today was the most draining day in recent history. The Pandemic is getting worse and in my office shit hit the fan. Anyway, enough about everyone’s 2020, let’s get on to the fantasy world!! Kudos and critique are welcome!!

“S-So when do you think is the appropriate time to tell her? Perhaps over dinner? Or we could take her on a lovely evening stroll, they have plants that glow in the dark here!” Jaskier spoke in a rushed quiet tone he saved for when he was exceptionally nervous. Geralt hummed and leaned back against the tree trunk behind him.

“How about we just tell her when she’s feeling better?” Geralt suggested, closing his eyes and listening to the silence around them. It was eerily quiet, a little too quiet for his taste. Something he never thought he would think.

“Tell who what?” Sofia asked, walking into the clearing the duo was in, Tom on her shoulder.

“Oh darling, should you be walking?” Jaskier asked, fussing over her and causing a small blush to rise high on her cheeks. She was practically glowing, her eyes sparkling and freckles just a tad more apparent.

Her peachy complexion is a vast difference to the pale one she’d arrived in. Anger burned in his chest as he recalled holding her in his arms the night they found her. So light, almost weightless, and so,  _ so _ pale. She’d been shivering and was glistening with the sweat from her fever, the bile sticking to her chin and pieces of hair stuck together from the vomit and dried blood. Her cheeks had been dirty, save for the tear tracks running down the length of her heart shaped face. The anger quickly dissipated as he realized they were safe now. She was home and more importantly, with them.

“I’m fine, Jask. But I actually came to speak to you both.” she said, looking between the two men. She’d never felt more exposed than she did right then and there, with both piercing gazes waiting attentively for her to speak.

“A-Are you alright?” Jaskier asked, eyes filling with hope that maybe she was going to tell them what they’d been dying to tell her. He was rubbish at speaking frankly about his feelings without the use of flowery metaphors (pun intended) and Geralt was just rubbish at speaking. Not the best combination right now.

“There is to be a celebration tonight, in my honor it seems,” she said, blushing hotly as she twisted the long hem of her pale green sleeve, “I-I was hoping you two would join us.. Maybe you could perform f-for us, Jaskier..”

“Nothing would make me happier, dear heart” Jaskier said excitedly, heart leaping into his throat when he caught a glimpse of his flowers on her collarbone, “A-Are those m-your um your flowers?”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, as if forgetting they were visible, “Y-Yes. I figured since I’m back in the Fae Realm I didn't need to hide them anymore. Mother Alma had warned me against letting them be ‘on display’. Told you I had a lot” she said smugly, voice full of pride as she lifted a sleeve and exposed a beautiful vine of lilies crawling up her arm to her shoulder, splashes of rebellious buttercups here and there.

“They sure are beautiful” Jaskier said, clearing his throat and shooting Geralt a look. The Witcher sighed and stood, walking closer to the pair.

“Actually, there is something we need to discuss with you Sofia” he said, swallowing his next words when she looked up at him with bright eyes.

“What is it-?”

“Sofia! You must be fit for your performance garment, come child!” a woman’s voice rang into the clearing, causing Sofia to sigh in annoyance.

“We can discuss this later, I need to go be fitted for the ceremonial gown. I just  _ love _ being the shortest member of this village. I will see you both tonight!” she exclaimed, floating back from where she came, giggling at something Tom chirped in her ear.

“Well, that was just great Geralt! You didn't even try!” Jaskier scolded, crossing his arms when his lover growled at him, “Oh none of that, you ruffian. Let's get ready, perhaps I will be able to serenade her.”

“The poor girl.” Geralt said flatly, smirking when Jaskier stared at him, mouth flapping open like a fish on land.

“Gentlemen,” came the deep voice of the Fae they’d both come to know as one of Sofia’s mothers, “Come with me please”

“Why?” Geralt asked, skeptical as ever. Suren gave him a smile that was all fang, her eyes glowing mischievously.

“You can't possibly think you’ll win my daughter’s heart dressed like that, do you?”

“I’ll have you know this is the latest fashion-Wait. You know?” Jaskier asked, eyes wide as he watched the Fae nodded her head, her smile becoming genuine.

“Alma and I have keen eyes for this sort of thing. Now, please come with me, you will be performing not only for your Soulmate but for the Allmother tonight.”

“T-The Allmother? The  _ Fae Queen _ ?” Jaskier asked, following the woman along with Geralt.

“But of course. Now I think a beautiful forest green will work for you and the Witcher-”

“Black” Geralt all but sneered, Suren rolling her eyes before acquiescing.

“Of course, Master Witcher” she said cheerily, managing to also sound condescending. Like a parent giving in to a rowdy child’s demands.

"As long as Sofia loves it, I'd run around in a barrel for all I care" Jaskier offered, sighing dreamily. Suren debated whether to tell them that Sofia was dense but decided she enjoyed the constipated look the Witcher had.

"My daughter would never make that request, Master Bard, you needn't worry."

"Just Jaskier, Lady Suren. We don't really like titles.." Jaskier said, smiling charmingly at the towering Fae.

"Then please, I'm no Lady. Just Suren is fine" she responded, her lips quirking as she led them back to her and Alma's home.

"Sofia said the exact same thing when we first met" Jaskier chuckled, his eyes shining warmly at the mention of the young Fae.

"She takes after Alma in many ways but after me in the ways that matter" she joked, winking at the two men before beginning to rummage through her shared closet. Sofia will thank her eternally.

-

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Sofia asked, readjusting the soft pale blue linen over her body. She gulped, the neckline was almost nonexistent, dipping so low it met under her navel. The material was near sheer, her lilies and buttercups peeking out and seeming to shine through the material. The back tied at her neck with dainty pieces of string. She had two thin lilac sashes wrapped around her waist, there was allowance for movement, obviously since she was to dance. The dress skirt was short and of such light material to make it easy for her to jump and kick the way she was known to do. The buttercups on her thigh were seen through the skirt, a beautiful bright yellow on her sunkissed skin.

"You look beautiful, my darling" Alma assured, braiding her thick hair into a beautiful crown. She used small amounts of honey to keep the stray hairs in place, adding small jasmines for their smell. Pressing a finger into a fully bloomed rose, Alma used it's pollen to dust over Sofia's cheeks and lips.

"You are radiant, Sofia" Alma said, smiling warmly as Sofia stood from her seat. The Halfling smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, Mother" she whispered, burying her face into the older Fae's stomach, careful with the rose dusting she had on.

"Sofia, I'm curious, did.. you find your Soulmate?" Alma asked, holding on protectively to Sofia. She felt her stiffen under her touch before letting her go and turning to look in the mirror.

"I didn't. Thought I did a couple of times but it was always a dead end.." she admitted, shoulders slumped and frown pulling at her face.

"Well, perhaps you weren't looking in the right places" Alma offered, lifting Sofia's chin to look into those familiar yet different eyes.

"I looked all over the continent, mother! Geralt and Jaskier traveled everywhere with me! I wasted their time.."

"I highly doubt they see it that way" Alma said, looking away from Sofia's hopeful eyes, "They seemed worried sick when they brought you in here. Almost as worried as Suren and I."

"Oh" Sofia said quietly, chewing on her lower lip gently.

"Well no time to dawdle, let's start heading to the clearing, yes? Suren said she would meet us there" Alma said, smiling at Sofia and guiding her out of the room. Tonight would be a night to remember indeed.


	16. The One With The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia gets ready to perform and is given a surprise gift from her Bard and Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo my lovelies!!!
> 
> We are almost at the end 😨 what will I do when this is over?? Oh if only I was already working on a new fanfic..
> 
> As usual, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Kudos, comments and critiques are more than welcome! 🤙🏼🤙🏼

Sofia walked the familiar path with her mother, arms looped together as they continued in companionable silence. The ground beneath them glew as they treaded softly along the stones. Sofia could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she prepared to perform. Normally she wasn't nervous, but tonight felt different, a change in the very air. The moon was bright even the lakes seemed calm for once, no ripples in sight.

"Have fun" Alma whispered, kissing her head gently as she walked away to sit with the rest of their village. Sofia reminded herself to actually breath before shaking out any jitters. She plastered on a smile as she stepped out of the shadows and into the center of the clearing.

There were small candles hanging from nets of vines. Fallen trees serving as tables for everyone. The clearing was soft beneath her feet, the dirt warm from the summer sun. The Fae she'd grown up with, the ones that hadn't liked her and the ones that did, all mixed together, waiting for her to perform. She gave everyone her largest smile and bowed deeply, turning to the Allmother with a twirl, standing as proudly as anyone can at her meesely height.

"Allmother" Sofia greeted, bowing low and grinning widely at the ancient Fae before her.

The Fae Queen was the epitome of beauty to everyone in the Realm. She had skin the color of cocoa, hair that seemed as bright and soft as sea foam and eyes as deep as the twilight sky above them. The Allmother had always shown favor to Sofia, taking her on as an apprentice and helping her hone her magic. All Sofia had to do in return was dance for her. Not a bad deal.

"Sofia" the Queen responded, a slight upturn of her lips as much of a smile as the grin on Sofia's face.

"Might I make a request, before proceeding?"

"What would you like?"

"My good friend Jaskier is the most famous musician in the Human Realm. I should like him to play for everyone alongside me." Sofia asked, hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer.

"As you wish" the Queen answered, gesturing for Sofia to fetch her companion. The Halfling squealed, jumping in the air and turning.

"Jaskier, come and join me!" She called into the crowd, only waiting a moment before she heard his footsteps. She turned in his direction, smiling and shaking with excitement, before freezing.

Jaskier was walking towards her, dressed in a pair of loose emerald trousers that matched her eyes. While he was breathtaking on a daily basis, Sofia felt floored at this moment. He had a beautiful flower crown weaved into his hair. She saw the shimmer at the ends of his sky blue eyes and when her eyes saw a glimpse of red she almost choked on her spit.

There, on his neck, was a beautiful bright red chrysanthemum. Following the slope of his elegant neck she felt her eyes widen as she saw lilies, all too familiar lilies, wrap around his chest, a deceptively strong chest, peeking out through the dusting of hair. She gulped as he walked forward, lute already strumming half heartedly and he stopped before her, smiling so brightly it felt like she was looking into the sun itself.

"Hello my darling" he whispered, her eyes widening before she reached a hand out, stopping herself. The Allmother was here. This was not the time.

"Pick your best song," she said, standing beside him and facing the Queen, "Liefling."

Jaskier smiled widely, strumming quickly as he began to sing. His strumming along with his flowers seemed to spark something in her. She stood on her toes, spinning so quickly Alma grit her teeth, worried her hard work on that hair would come undone.

Sofia closed her eyes, allowing Jaskier's playing to pull her to and fro. His bare chest, painted with flowers, came up in her mind and she felt a giggle bubbling up, arms spreading wide as she threw her body into a hand stand, dropping quickly back to her feet and leaving behind a trail of lilies. She laughed, kicking her legs happily as she skipped from one corner of the clearing to Jaskier, hands ghosting over his shoulders and back. She jumped, staying afloat and peeking over his shoulder she locked gazes with intense amber eyes.

Geralt was watching as Jaskier played his beloved lute like a madman. His lover strummed fervently, clearly hoping to make Sofia prance around as much as he could. Not that Geralt minded, what she was wearing was ridiculously enticing. He'd bemoaned and huffed when Suren had forced them to wear only trousers, but he saw the way Sofia’s eyes lit up when she recognized the marks, especially the ones on Jaskier’s arms and neck, which he shared. And now, as she rolled her hips in a manner that might have caused a nosebleed in any other man, Geralt watched her peek out at him from behind Jaskier, looking as mischievous as the Fae that had dressed them.

"She's so beautiful"

"She's magnificent"

"The human isn't bad either"

"Look at the way they move. They have similar flowers.. think he's a Soulmate?"

Geralt listened to the whispers and smiled. Sofia was beautiful. Jaskier was gorgeous. They moved in tandem, Sofia's body moving as if Jaskier was playing her and not his lute. And gods, wasn't that just about the nicest thought to have ever popped into Geralt's head. His eyes followed her like a hawk, taking in all the curves of her body as her dress wrapped around her in her spins. Even Jaskier's trousers seemed to cling. Good gods, the two of them would be the death of him.

Jaskier played to his heart's content, smiling wider than he usually does, holding notes longer and kicking his feet higher. With Sofia dancing beside him and Geralt watching them, he felt whole. He felt as if, for once, the audience didn't matter. The only performance worth his time was for those two amber eyes and the glee filled emerald eyes darting about him. Finishing off his performance with fierce strumming, Jaskier was left breathing heavily as Sofia stood beside him, clapping along with the other Fae. He grinned, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he bowed to the audience and turned to the Queen who stood and clapped, and bowed deeply. He turned away, leaving Sofia to speak with the Allmother.

"Let the feast begin!" The Queen announced, blowing out the candles with a wave of her hand and seeming to conjure moonlight into spheres floating in the air near the tables.

"Did you enjoy the performance, Allmother?" Sofia asked, having walked closer to the Queen.

"I will tell you all that I thought later, but perhaps you should go speak to your Soulmates, hmm?" The Queen answered, smirking when Sofia turned a bright red.

"R-Right. H-How-?"

"Liefling, I know your flowers as if they were my own. Now, don't fret, go. They are waiting quite anxiously for you." The Queen said, a small smirk playing at her lips when Sofia became as red as a rose.

"Thank you, Allmother" she said quietly, bowing and turning. She saw Jaskier beside Geralt, both wearing what apparently were her flowers and she felt her heart leap into her throat as she walked towards the two.

"Chrysanthemums, huh?" She said, voice barely above a whisper as she saw a wide grin stretch across Jaskier's face.


	17. The One With The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia blushes, Geralt speaks and Jaskier gets pissed. Oh hi, Sundar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Happy almost Halloween!!! Spooky time is upon us and I hope everyone has a lovely and safe holiday.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and as always, any feedback is good feedback!!😙

"So how are you liking the Fae Realm?" Sofia asked, walking slightly ahead of the two. The trio was walking along a river’s edge, the moon reflecting beautifully.

"It's very lovely. You definitely weren't kidding when you said you don't have lutes, everyone has been fascinated by my music. Though, let's be honest, I am quite amazin-"

"Jaskier, three words or less." Geralt said, rolling his eyes as his lover began rambling, a nervous tick of his.

"Ah yes, well.. it's quite lovely." Jaskier said, smiling at Sofia who all but beamed at him.

"That's great. Although I know you're lying," she accused, stopping in front of the duo and crossing her arms, "Mother told me you never left my side for more than a few scarce moments"

"We didn't want you to wake up alone" Geralt explained, crossing his arms and looking adorably flustered. Sofia’s pout softened as she took pity on the Witcher.

"Well thank you both" she said, her cheeks flushing with heat and she chewed her bottom lip before huffing and jumping to kiss Geralt's and Jaskier's cheeks in one swoop. It happened so quickly both men barely had time to register the warmth that blossomed from those petal soft lips.

"Don't mention it, darling.." Jaskier said quietly, a small smile lighting up his face, "Although, speaking of mentioning, perhaps we ought to address the uh Barghest in the room..?"

"O-oh.. that... I uh-" Sofia said, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

She knew the moment would come when she'd meet her Soulmate. She'd looked forward to it since her first lily. She'd practiced when she was younger with trees what she would say or how she would jump into their arms. She practiced declaring her love to her mother's garden. Often stayed up creating stories for every lily she received. But none of it seemed to prepare her for the two men that stood before her. She had decades upon decades to ready herself and at this moment, beneath the gazes of beautiful cerulean eyes that seemed to pin her down and warm amber eyes, she found her mouth dry and mind blank.

"There you are, Sofia!" Came a call from behind the trio. A man stepped out, his cream colored trousers ending just above his ankles and beautiful roses weaved into his blond hair. His brown eyes sparkled as he sauntered over to Sofia, ignoring the two men.

"Thought you could escape me, huh?" He chuckled, pulling her into a hug that had Sofia floundering around. The man was tall, obviously a full Fae and Sofia was almost completely engulfed by him, save for her arms flapping around.

"Hahaa y-you caught me.." she said, stepping out of his embrace quickly, "Sundar, this is Jaskier and Geralt, my.. friends. Guys, this is Sundar."

"Ah you're the Human that was just playing that strange instrument, right? No offense, but my eyes only followed Sofia. Wasn't she magnificent?" Sundar complimented, smirking when Sofia turned a light pink.

"Aye. Though, she is always magnificent" Jaskier agreed with a friendly smile. Though it didn't fool Geralt who could smell the utter disdain coming from his mate.

"You're the ones that returned her home, right? Guess that Soulmate ended up being a dead-end? I hate to say I told you so.." Sundar chattered on, looping his thumbs into his trouser pockets.

"Actually, I-" Sofia began, getting cut off when Sundar lifted a hand, stopping her.

"Don't you worry, Sofia. We'll be wed soon enough and you won't even remember having met that deadbeat-!"

"Sofia, Alma is looking for you" called a child's voice from a bush. Sofia looked nervously at Jaskier and Geralt before clearing her throat and promptly running away from the trio of men. No, not running away. She was merely answering her mother's call, no shame in that.

"She'll thank me later. Especially when we remove those pesky flowers." Sundar said, smiling at the two men, "Thank you, honestly, for returning my bride-to-be."

"What?" Jaskier asked, face turning red. He opened his mouth but stopped when Geralt laced his fingers through his hand.

"What do you mean, removing her flowers?" The Witcher asked, thick brows furrowed.

"The Allmother is powerful, I'm sure if there is a way to sever her ties to that mortal, our Queen would have the answer. I don't mind them but they've caused her much anxiety and pain.. I was actually against her leaving to find that.. human... but I owe Suren a great debt and she said this would make Sofia happy."

".. Do you even love her?" Jaskier asked, jaw clenched and free hand balled into a fist so hard his already pale knuckles paled even more. Geralt thanked his Witcher strength for not breaking under Jaskier's fury.

"Difficult to say. I've known her her whole life and we've been promised to each other as more of a secondhand commitment. She's only half Fae but she holds her own in comparison to the other Fae I have been with.. just wish she didn't always want to leave our realm. Maybe once she's had a couple of children she will settle."

"A couple-YOUR childr-Oh gods." Jaskier placed a hand to his head as he groaned. He was becoming too upset too quickly, everything was beginning to spin.

"He is unwell, we must go. Nice meeting you." Geralt said, excusing himself and Jaskier before the bard attempted to punch a 7 foot Fae.

"Geralt, he plans to tie her down with.. with children." Jaskier said angrily, cheeks red with rage, "As if Sofia would even  _ want _ that!"

"She might.." Geralt said, his voice holding that tremble it had when he and Jaskier saw their matching marks, "We never asked if she wanted a family.. she never said anything about our matching marks either.. she referred to us as her friends."

"Perhaps she didn't know how to say anything, darling. I know we haven't asked her about a family but.. well, it never came up. This  _ boy _ is assuming she will simply give him children. He is assuming she doesn't deserve to see the world, be dressed in the finest silks and the most beautiful jewelry!"

"Calm down, bard." Geralt reprimanded, the two reaching Sofia's home, "We will speak to her about this when she's ready. Come, let's rest."

Jaskier huffed, curling up in his lover’s arms. They'd been given a bed not too far from Sofia's in case they wanted to actually get some sleep. The two had simply forgone the bed when Sofia's screams tore through the night. She didn't mention this when she spoke to them so perhaps she didn't remember. Jaskier hoped she didn't.

Alma had said they were fever dreams, they were terrors conjured up by her sickened brain. Sofia had seemed to think she was still in that castle, eyes wide open but unseeing as she would beg to be fed on and to “spare  _ them” _ . Geralt had been the one to piece things together that she was talking about her Soulmates. She'd only calmed down when the two men laced their fingers through hers, Tom settled onto her stomach, creating the nest she desperately needed. Barely audible whimpers would sometimes escape her but the night terrors stopped and she would sleep in relative silence through the night.

It was only one night that Jaskier and Geralt had slept away from her and if it was now up to Jaskier, he'd make sure they never went another night like that again.


	18. The One With The Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is fed up. Roach is horrified. Jaskier pines. Geralt mopes. And Sofia... Gone again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Almost at the end.. I can't believe we're already here. As the title of the chapter states, y'all ready for a dash of pining? This chapter and the next one were probably my favorites to write. Doesn't mean they're great, just that I enjoyed writing it all out lol
> 
> As always, your Kudos, Comments and Critiques are welcome!

A couple of days passed and Sofia found herself spending as little time as possible in her room at night. And the fields. And the performance circle. And basically anywhere that wasn't Suren’s garden house.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not avoiding anything. I'm just so busy getting things ready for the renewal festival." She mumbled, avoiding those little beady eyes.

If Tom were able to roll his eyes he would have. Sofia was being ridiculous and being around her right now felt like walking on eggshells. Like she was ready to pounce at  _ something _ .  _ Or someone _ . _ Multiple someones _ .

He squeaked when she caused a dandelion to sprout under him, knocking him over. She giggled and taunted him by poking his exposed belly. Tom glared and rolled over, tail puffed up in the air as he sauntered away. She was truly insufferable right now, not even making sure he was ok. He briefly wondered if Roach was being treated the same.

Hang on a tick. Roach. His best friend. Of course! He stopped, sniffed the air delicately as he scratched behind his ear. Roach was a genius. She had been the one who pointed out that he had ties to Sofia's magic and used that to track her after all. Oh yes, Roach was definitely who he needed right now.

-

Roach was lazing about in a field. She’d already gone for a run with Remus but felt a pull to return to her Witcher and Bard. Both men reeked of anxiety right now. Well, along with Geralt's signature onion. She hadn't even seen him eat an onion, but she stopped questioning these things long ago. At this point she just made sure he knew she was judging him.

"Perhaps I should serenade her?" Jaskier asked once more, strumming distractedly from his spot laying down with his head in Geralt's lap.

"Are you  _ trying _ to make her run away?" Geralt asked, sounding serious but the quirk of his lip gave him away.

"Oi! You have no reason to be like this, gods know you've been napping any chance you get!" Jaskier shot back, before sighing and reaching a hand out to Roach, "My darling Roach, might I practice serenading you?"

She blinked slowly, hoping Jaskier could see the pure  _ horror _ in her eyes. Who did he think he was? And why wasn't Geralt stopping him?

The White Wolf, The Witcher, The Butcher of Blaviken, was  _ sulking _ . He was holding a daisy in his hand, eyes clearly seeing something else as he completely ignored what Jaskier just said. Roach narrowed her eyes; this wouldn't do. Without Geralt at full alert she'd have to defend herself against Jaskier's ridiculous and frankly insulting requests.

She stood from her comfortable spot in the sun, huffing when neither man so much as flinched. She needed to put a stop to this. She turned and, swinging her tail a  _ little _ too close to Jaskier, she huffed once more when the bard didn't even shield himself. Perhaps she should go grazing for a while. But that wouldn't solve the problem.

Wait a moment. Tom could solve it. Tom was magic. That silly little Chipmunk that was clearly overfed was always up to some mischief. She walked away, sniffing the grass for his scent and concocting a plan as she went. She knew exactly what to do.

-

"Suren, have you seen Tom? It's almost time for dinner and he hasn't come back" Sofia asked Suren, biting into a bright red apple.

"Nope. Have you asked Gerry or Jask? You know how close Tom is to that horse of theirs" Suren asked, mixing berries together in a stone bowl. Sofia choked on her apple and blinked owlishly up at her mother.

"Gerry?"

"Oh yes, do you like it? I do so love seeing him blush at the name" Suren said, smiling happily, violet eyes lighting up.

"I-I don't e-even-Whatever. I haven't uh seen them anyway." Sofia said, chewing her apple a lot longer than necessary.

"Still running, are you? What ails you, my child?" Suren asked, stopping her mixing long enough to look into Sofia's eyes. The poor dear had been running around their village, doing anything and everything anyone asked. All to avoid the obvious places one might find the bard or the Witcher.

"I.. I'm worried they do not want me." Sofia said, tears prickling her eyes. This was the first time she voiced her fear, the reality that it might be a possibility was too much and she bit her lip to try to hold back a sob. Suren quickly walked around the table and pulled her into her arms, her warmth a welcome sensation for Sofia who's felt so cold lately.

"They are your Soulmates, Sofia. Might I also remind you that they didn't leave your side while you were healing. It would have been cute had they not smelled like-"

"Onion?" Sofia filled in, a wet laugh escaping her as she rested her head against the older Fae's chest.

"Yes! Oh by the Allmother, I thought the smell would wake you before anything else!" Suren joked, chuckling as Sofia gave a half hearted giggle, "But, truly, you were never out of their sight."

"I don't doubt that. I know how protective they both are, especially Jaskier. But.. what if they are.. complete already?"

"Darling, they can't possibly be complete without you-"

"But they are! They were fine for decades before I showed up! They never even knew someone was missing!"

"Sofia, you don't know that." Suren said, wiping the tears from her daughter's face, "I know you will not listen to me, but you must talk to them. To leave a Soulmate after meeting.. it is unbearable to a Fae, I cannot imagine for a human."

"I can't." Sofia said, turning towards the door, "I-I need to go find Tom."

She was out the door before Suren could even reach out.


	19. The One With The Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Roach? Where is Tom? Why the hell are they here? Wait-OH GOD THEY'RE HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~~!
> 
> So we're almost there guys.... I had to change the number of chapters because the last one, when I reviewed it, was WAAAAAAAY too long (And thats coming from me!) I had to split it into 2 chapters. So! Did yall want me to post them both on the same day or one and then the other? Wanna leave it up to me? Let me know!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading this and making it this far! Your Kudos and comments and even the bookmarks have all encouraged me to keep posting this story. Perhaps I should take prompts from people.. Anyway, hope everyone has an amazing weekend!!!

"Jaskier, have you seen Roach?"

"My darling Witcher, do you see my clothes? What stablehand do you know with silk this fine?" Jaskier asked with a playful smirk. Geralt met his smirk with a deadpan look, lips set in a straight line before he set to walk around the bard.

"I'll have to ask that Allmother about removing some flowers." The Witcher said casually, catching only the beginnings of Jaskier clutching at his heart and staring wide eyed.

"GERALT!" Jaskier screeched, face red and mouth gaping like a fish on land. Geralt smirked and turned around, arms open as he continued walking backwards.

"Earn your keep, bard. Find my horse." Geralt called out, not expecting Jaskier running towards him. Promptly tackled to the ground, the Witcher allowed a small laugh to escape him as he felt Jaskier’s small fists beat his chest with no real intent to hurt him.

"You big oaf! How about  _ I _ remove some flowers?" Jaskier threatened, his angry huffs melting into light chuckles as Geralt’s frankly huge hands covered his fists like mittens. Finally Jaskier gave up and decided to rest against Geralt's large chest. He syncs his breathing to his partner, closing his eyes as he loses himself in the slow heartbeat beneath him.

"What are we doing, Jaskier?" The tremble in Geralt's voice almost vibrated throughout his whole body. Jaskier squirmed at the sensation, opening hazy eyes and staring adoringly at his lover.

"Right now? I'm really hoping it'll be something involving a lot less clothing" Jaskier suggested, his lower lip catching on his white teeth. Geralt's eyes followed the action, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the heady scent coming from his bard.

"No. Now isn't the time. We need to talk to Sofia." Geralt said, clearly holding himself back as he looked up at the blue sky through the tall trees. Jaskier was sometimes too much for even Geralt’s eyes. And nose. And just about all of him, if he was being honest.

"Oh. Darling, it's quite clear she is avoiding us. I just cannot figure out why." Jaskier grumbled, resting his chin on that barrel chest he loved so much. Sofia was smaller and probably much softer than Geralt. He hoped to really find out at some point in the near future.

"Do you think she doesn't want us..?"  _ Me _ ?

"Oh hush you, I can practically hear the self loathing. Sofia is full of love and optimism, she would never reject her Soulmate because they are a Witcher or a runaway Viscount. She was ready to meet a withered old man!"

"Hmm" Geralt said, eyes cast to the side and fingers pulling at some blades of grass. Jaskier licked his lips, scooting up and pressing a warm kiss to the Wolf's jaw.

"My love, she is not avoiding us because you are a Witcher, our girl has more brains than that." Jaskier whispered, peppering Geralt's sharp jawline with soft feathery kisses.

"Hmm" the Wolf hummed, this time just a tad softer than before. Jaskier smiled softly and hummed back, moving to stand before Geralt pulled him back down against his chest.

“Stay.” Geralt said, Jaskier grinned and happily laid his head to rest on his lover’s chest. Breathing as one, the couple slipped into a sleep plagued with hints of phoenix hair and gemstone eyes.

\--

“Tom! This isn't funny anymore!” Sofia called out, the sun having set and the glimmering stars flickering to life above her.

She sighed and with a wave of her hand brought light to some of the plant life around her. Vines, branches, bark and flowers all glowing beautiful bright blues or greens. Crouching she followed the tiny pawprints, feeling for warmth and tracking the Familiar down to a clearing with a lake.

Adjacent to her, Geralt and Jaskier had been following the clear path that Roach left. The two men became increasingly worried as the path started deviating from the village and instead moved in the opposite direction. Geralt would stop every now and then, take a whiff of the air and continue in a certain direction. Finally, they both stepped out of the dense woods and into a beautiful patch of green grass that was literally glowing.

"Tom!" Sofia's voice called out in the near darkness, startling both Geralt and Jaskier. The three stopped when they made eye contact across the field.

"Hello darling" Jaskier greeted, his eyes flickering all around her, as if drinking in the sight of her.

And what a sight it was. The dress she wore was of the palest blue, the linen wrapped around her curves and hugged her form. Her hair was up with a few strands flowing around her face as she fidgeted in front of them. With the illuminating plant life around them, she was glowing just as much as the flowers at their feet. She chewed her lower lip, avoiding his and Geralt’s eyes, craning her neck as if to get away physically from their gazes. It only served to rile Jaskier up more, the length of that smooth elegant neck making the bard’s mouth dry up.

Geralt, on the other hand, was scanning her body, making sure she wasn't hurt. She smelled of fear and right now was almost shaking with anxiety. She'd never smelled like that around them before.

"What's wrong, Sofia?" Geralt asked, stepping forward but stopping when Jaskier took his hand. The bard didn't want to scare her away.

"I-I.. I can't find Tom.." she said, eyes blinking owlishly at them and only making eye contact for seconds before dropping to the ground.

"Well, we can't find Roach, shall we search for them together?" Jaskier offered, smiling warmly at Sofia. She gulped and took a small step back.

"No. I-It's fine." She said, her tone quiet and fists clenched behind her back. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs and she felt the air become thinner the further she went from the pair before her.

"It would probably be quicker if the three of us looked for them.." Jaskier insisted, trying not to let the hurt he was feeling show in his eyes. Sofia looked downright afraid of them. Like a small creature cornered.

"I don't-"

"Sofia," Geralt said, taking the smallest step forward, "Please, talk to us."

She looked up from the ground, eyes round and glistening. She opened her mouth and a shaky exhale left her. Chewing her bottom lip, Sofia opened her mouth once more, Jaskier giving in to his own nervous rambling.

"We're sorry, dear heart. Whatever it was that we did, if you could simply tell us so that we can apologize.." Jaskier pleaded, his cornflower eyes bleeding the hurt he felt and Geralt's honey eyes were almost glowing in the dark with the pain he was in.

"You.. didn't do anything. It's me that's the problem.." she whispered, her fingers clenched to the point of almost pain against her palms.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow." Jaskier said, stepping forward, coming up beside Geralt. The men delighted in the way she didn't flinch or move away this time.

"I-I shouldn't have.." she stopped, the words lodged in her throat like a too large apple bite, "I-I never should have fo-forced my way into your lives. I-I’m ash-ashamed and s-sorry."

Jaskier blinked rapidly for a few moments, jaw slack as he looked for the right words. It wasn't often he was left speechless, usually only around Geralt. Who right now had his mouth pulled into a tight line, like that time he tried those "oysters" Jaskier was always raving about. Sofia refuses to let any tears fall, she didn't want their pity, so she stood with her back straight and head bowed, only sniffling a couple of times. It was Geralt who surprised the two by closing the distance between them and pulling Sofia against his chest.

"You didn't force your way into our lives. You arrived exactly when we needed you to." Geralt whispered against the crown of her head, inhaling the light scent of primrose and lavender coming from her.

"I thought-"

"Darling, I can guarantee whatever you thought was wrong." Jaskier assured, stepping closer and brushing hair behind her ear, eyeing the little lily lovingly.

"Though we apologize for not clearing that up sooner.." Geralt said, his gruff tone colored with a tenderness that caused a warmth to bloom in her chest. She sighed and allowed her head to rest against his chest, looking up at Jaskier through her thick lashes.

"I was worried you were both already complete without me.. I didn't want to just step in and ruin what you might have already had established." She confessed, extending a hesitant hand towards Jaskier. Needing no further invitation, he quickly took her hand in his, brushing his lips to her knuckles gently and wrapped his arms around her, molding perfectly into Geralt and Sofia's bodies.

"My dear, we could never be complete without you. We hoped to find you and were ready to wait years before we stumbled upon you" Jaskier said, his cheek nuzzling Geralt's chest and pressing a light kiss to her head. He smiled when she gave a content sigh before looking up at Geralt and motioning back down to her with his eyes.

"Is that.. the only reason you've been avoiding us? Is that why you didn't say anything about our marks?" Geralt asked, his voice was steady but Sofia's nose picked up the sour scent of anxiety. She pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"I'd never had the chance to see your scars or marks so I was convinced neither of you were my mate. I actually wasn't aware I had two soulmates until Sel-" her voice cracked and she gulped, pressing harder into Geralt and Jaskier, "the Vampire threatened to find them."

"There is absolutely no way you never saw our marks!" Jaskier exclaimed in disbelief, racking his brain for memories of any possible moment of shirtlessness. None came to mind and once more he blinked rapidly.

"By the gods, you never saw us naked" he said, Sofia blushing brightly and hiding her face against Geralt’s chest.

"O-Of course not!" She exclaimed, eyes avoiding both sets looking at her intently, "I never saw any marks until you stepped out  _ shirtless _ for the festival performance with me. It caught me off guard, actually."

"Darling, believe me when I say, you caught the both of us off guard the first moment we laid eyes on you." Jaskier said, smiling when she turned a petty pink and hid her face against the Witcher once more.

"So what now? We need to fin-Oh, I'm an idiot."

"What's wrong?" Geralt asked, frowning when she stepped away, hands on her hips as she stomped a small foot on the ground.

"Come out this instant Tom! You too young lady!" She called into the forage, tapping her tiny foot until Roach stepped out from her hiding spot, Tom perched on her back. Both with their heads hung low.

"What-?"

"It's not polite to scare us like this. We couldn't find you both and were worried sick. You should be ashamed of yourselves." She scolded, wagging a finger at both animals. Roach nickered quietly, bumping her snout against Sofia's hand and Tom jumped off and turned into his wolf form, tail between his legs as he rolled onto his back.

"Oh darling, perhaps we shouldn't be so harsh on them" Jaskier said, holding back his laugh as he watched Sofia scold both Roach and Tom like they were children.

"Well.. since the outcome of your little disappearing act is possibly the happiest moment of my life, I'll let it slide. But tread carefully, Tom." She warned, glaring one last time as the troublemakers hurried out of her sight and she turned to the two men. She hurried back over and allowed herself to be wrapped in their arms.

"Nap?" Geralt suggested, not tired in the least but he'd be willing to try once more if it led to the three of them laying in their nest.

"Oh, you're insatiable," Jaskier teased, smacking his shoulder lightly.

"A nap sounds amazing.. could we um sleep t-together? In my bed?" She asked hesitantly, clearly afraid.

"Darling, we would love nothing more." Jaskier said, grinning happily as they walked back towards her home. And if a few lilies, buttercups and chrysanthemums sprouted in their wake, no one said anything.


	20. The One With The Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia is beyond happy, Geralt is an adult, Jaskier is insecure and Sundar is playful. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening!
> 
> I totally dragged to post this by accident. I had some remodeling to do after work and let me tell ya, this chicken ain't so spry anymore lol but anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! I cant believe we are 1 chapter away from the end! Ahh! I'm so excited to see what everyone thinks of the ending.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or Kudos or critiques! Have a wonderful day everyone!! :D

They'd stay up late into the nights after that, laughing and talking for hours. Sofia would point out constellations she knew while Jaskier countered them with the ones he'd learned about in school and Geralt pointed out the ones he used to guide him home every winter. The Witcher lay beside Sofia, content to listen to her and Jaskier for eternity if they so wished. When dawn came after a fairly late night a few days later, Sofia begrudgingly excused herself and stated she needed to grow some flowers for the children. Jaskier and Geralt nodded, half asleep as she dressed. With a dreamy smile, she was gone before either of them had even moved. It was on that note that Sofia found herself in a field, dress tucked beneath her knees, coaxing all sorts of beautiful flowers to bloom with gentle words and gentler fingers.

"Fancy seeing you here" a voice called from behind her. She whipped around, her fingertips still glowing. A nasty side effect from her time being captured.

She did her best to push all memories of Selma to the deepest darkest recesses of her mind. She sometimes wondered if it would be possible for the Allmother to take those memories. But whenever she found herself with Geralt, explaining how some of the potions he used could be made more efficiently with her handmade flowers or talking to Jaskier, giving input on what lyrics and chords went best with each other, she found she would easily forget those darker times. Selma wasn't important and should she ever find Sofia again she'd need a miracle on her side to pry the halfling from her mates. Speaking of mates, Sofia turned her focus back to her best friend.

"Oh, Sundar. How are you this morning?" She asked politely, nodding to him before going back to work. These would be the most beautiful roses to have ever grown. She'd pluck one later and take one to Xan and Isla.

"I'd be better if you didn't reek of onion." He answered, causing her shoulders to tense, "You aren't like the other Fae but I feel I need to ask, are you  _ involved _ with those two?"

"I.." she sighed, standing and facing down the 7 foot male as best she could, "They are my Soulmates."

"Oh, glad they aren't the deadbeat I pictured" Sundar said, uncrossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders with a lopsided grin.

"You aren't.. upset?" She asked nervously. Though no one has ever outright hurt her, especially as it isn't allowed to harm another Fae here, she spent far too much time in the Human Realm to expect any other reaction but pain. Perhaps she would speak to Jaskier about this, he always found a way to smooth even the coarsest of behaviors.

"Why would I be? They'd better treat you right, lest I decide to make an appearance." He threatened softly, his eyes were sincere and his smile genuine enough that Sofia felt a grin spread across her face.

"I just thought since we were betrothed and uh you recently mentioned us being wed.."

"Oh, that's because I thought you didn't find them. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and would have made a great partner, but my Soulmark has revealed itself and.. if it brings the joy I see on Suren’s face, then I  _ must _ find this Fae."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Do you know who they are yet? What do they look like? Would they like a flower crown, you think?" She asked excitedly, floating up to his face and grinning, eyes alight with glee as roses sprouted from her hair.

"Not yet, you silly halfling. Allmother be kind, those two will have their hands full with you" he teased, laughing loudly when Sofia frowned and before she could pout some more, reached out and dug his fingers into her sides.

Sofia shrieked a laugh, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she was tickled within an inch of her life. She gasped for breath as she squirmed and twisted, quickly wrapping her arms around Sundar's shoulders and latching onto his back like a bear cub. He howled a laugh as her feet dug into his sides, her tiny fangs nipping at the back of his neck playfully like when they were children. Pushing off his back, she snorted when he turned to her, cheeks red and a glint his eyes she hadn't seen since they were children.

"Sunda-?" She was promptly tackled to the ground, her dress blending into the grass and her hair splayed out like wings beneath her. She laughed and attempted to shield her stomach but the Fae's large hands weren't easy to hide from.

"Sofia?" Jaskier's voice broke through her state of mirth and she tilted her head to see him through the blades of grass.

"Good morning!" Sundar said, walking to Jaskier with a wide grin, "My condolences for your fated mate"

"Oi! I'm right here!" Sofia's cheeks were red and she pouted cutely as she sat in the field. Jaskier smiled up at Sundar, the kind of smile he saves for nobility. The fake kind. Sofia noticed it and, confused, stood immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt, carry on" he said, turning and leaving the field. Sofia's brow furrowed. That was odd, especially for Jaskier. Following her instincts, and teasing Sundar about a rematch, she quickly followed her bard.

-

"Hello?" Sofia called tentatively as she stepped into her home. The two men were still in her room, on her bed, Jaskier wrapped in Geralt's arms.

"Nice of you to make time for us" Jaskier mumbled from Geralt's chest which he was promptly pressed into.

"Ignore him, the silly bard has a tendency to let his imagination get ahead of logic" Geralt said, rolling his eyes as she stepped forward.

"Of course I have time for you. I'll always have time for you." She said, sitting at the end of the bed. Jaskier looked up from his spot, half glaring.

"And Sundar too?"

Ah, so that's what this was about.

"Sundar is one of my closest friends, if not my  _ only _ friend. He was teasing me and thought it would be fun to play." She explained carefully so he wouldn't doubt her. Perhaps it was a human thing. Everything was still so new between them.

"Did you know he wants to give you a bunch of babies so you never have to leave this Realm?" Jaskier bit out, chewing his lip as his eyes locked onto her's.

"Yeah, he's told me that since I began wandering into the woods," she gave a small chuckle, getting into the bed so she could kneel in front of both men, "I've told him I'm not that kind of Fae. I.. want adventure. I want to see things I've never been able to see. If I was to have children.. it would be with my... My Soulmate.  _ Soulmates _ ."

Jaskier's eyes widened as she looked at them from beneath her lashes. A small pink tongue swiped out to lick her lips and his eyes tracked that movement like a hawk. He felt a need he only felt for Geralt begin to claw its way down his back. Geralt made a small sound in his throat, not faring any better than the bard apparently. Sofia must not have understood what their gazes meant because she crawled forward, her eyes flickering between blue and gold and she stopped right before them.

"I'm not saying I need to have children right now. Gods no. I just wanted you to know it's an option.. I'm sorry. I'm not very uh prepared for this talk." She bit her lower lip, eyes large and round as if she was pleading. Geralt reached out and pulled her between them, a soft hum escaping him when she melted against him.

"No, I'm sorry darling. I sometimes.. get ahead of myself.." Jaskier apologized, sighing when she rubbed her head beneath his chin.

"You should see him when you mention sorceresses" Geralt's husky voice made Jaskier crack open an accusing eye.

“What’s wrong with sorceresses? I’ve only ever met the human mage of the Lord I danced for. She was very strange, taught me some human dances though, nothing like what we dance” she said, snuggling back up to Jaskier, sighing when Geralt’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Oh? Care to demonstrate?” Jaskier asked, side stepping the question on witches for a much more intriguing topic of Sofia dancing.

“Sure, it's very different though. Wouldn't go well with your music” she said, jumping out of the bed and running to another room past a curtain of flowers.

She came back in what looked like sheer pale green cotton wrapped around her torso, her stomach and waist bare as a skirt of even more cotton fell to just past her knees, tying off right at the bend of her knees. The men gulped down the lumps in their throats, Sofia curtseyed then, with a large smile, proceeded to hum a slow homophonic tune while jutting her hip out and rolling it slowly from one side to the other. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on remembering the choreography she’d only been taught in a short period of time, humming quietly to herself.

The mage had been a beautiful woman with the warmest brown eyes she’d ever come across and skin that looked like melted cocoa. Zia was her name. It seemed like a lifetime ago she had been forced to dance, only once allowed to perform like this before the King decided it was "too much". She never found out what he meant by that but knew Zia was punished harshly for it.

She couldn't fathom why the King had been so angry over her dancing, it seemed Geralt and Jaskier were very much enjoying it. They watched her raptly as she alternated between moving her body slowly and quick jerky movements, light on her feet as always and bending so low, her hair pooled beneath her. She shrugged her shoulders languidly, running her fingers up one arm across her collarbone. She smiled brightly at Jaskier, feeling bold and mimicking his signature wink as her hips swayed.

Jaskier felt heat rush up his face as his eyes followed the enticing curves of her body on display for him and Geralt.  _ Only _ him and Geralt. He felt his blood rush south when he followed one of her elegant hands as they traveled across her torso, leading to her eyes, where she damn near gave him a heart attack with just a  _ wink _ . A beautiful, flowered, hip jutted out, bouncing up and down to a rhythm unknown to him. This dance was definitely not suited for his music but nothing could ever make him regret asking for a demonstration. He'd learn to play this tempo if it meant seeing her dance this more often. He clutched the soft material of his trousers, a tearing sound catching his attention. He almost laughed aloud when he saw Geralt's slightly clawed fingers fisting the sheets so tightly he tore right through them. Looking up, Jaskier watched in mild amusement as his lover eyed their soulmate with a hunger so rarely shown.

Geralt, as Jaskier had noted, was indeed hungry. His eyes raked over her form, all movements causing his usually flaccid imagination to conjure some of the most filthy images he'd ever thought of. Sofia was smiling at them, little fangs poking out as she stuck her tongue out slightly, clearly concentrating on the humming and movement. She spun, arms wide open, hips moving in such a manner it had him speechless. When she winked at Jaskier, he all but whimpered, his nails ripping through the soft cotton of her bed. He'd have to apologize later. As he breathed heavily through his nose, Sofia finally seemed to come to an abrupt end.

"I unfortunately don't remember the rest, Zia never got to finish teaching me and the King didn't like that dance much.. or at all.."

"He got to see you dance this?" Jaskier asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes-Geralt, are you growling? Is everything ok?" She asked, head tilted and a quizzical eyebrow raised. Geralt coughed into his fist, cheeks the faintest shade of pink.

"He's just jealous, darling,” Jaskier explains, giving her a shy smile and looking at her from beneath his lashes, “I’m afraid to admit, my love, I am too.”

“J-Jealous?” Sofia asked, eyes wide in disbelief. Jaskier crawled forward, his sapphire eyes piercing her own vibrant green as he moved closer. Sofia watched with wide eyes, a tiny fang stabbing her plump lower lip. Jaskier reached out, his warm calloused thumb gently stroking away the small bead of blood that threatened to fall.

“Darling, be careful..” he whispered, leaning forward, as his hand gently cupped her cheek. She was annoyingly aware of her shallow breathing, the warmth of her blush blazing through her. She could practically  _ feel _ Geralt’s smoldering gaze on both her and Jaskier. Although, something bright and red caught her attention and as she focused on the smeared blood on Jaskier’s thumb, she yelped, jumping back from him as if his touch burned her.

  
Geralt was up and at her side in an instant, catching her as she fell. She screamed and pushed away from him, tumbling over and backing away from the couple, eyes wide and glistening with fresh tears. Her chest was heaving, eyes jumping from him to Jaskier and back. Large emerald eyes, though frightened and wide, didn't really seem to be seeing him and Jaskier. Like they had a fog over them. His nose burned with the pungent scent he hadn't ever smelled on her.  _ Fear _ .


	21. The One With The Smuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can only pine for so long.
> 
> (Smut. Pure, unadulterated smut.)
> 
> (With a hint of fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we’re here already!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> For the final time, kudos/comments/critiques are all welcome!
> 
> Enjoy~~! 💝💖

“My love, what is the matter? Talk to us. Breathe, Sofia.” Jaskier asked, frantically looking her over, worried he might have hurt her. He had forgone wearing any iron since the day they rescued her, making sure even their cooking utensils didn't have a hint of iron. But knowing himself he’d probably forgotten something and now caused harm to their soulmate.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I-”

“She’s afraid, Jaskier.” Geralt said, his usually strong and sure voice tainted with pain. The Witcher stood and left the room, hunched forward seemingly taking as little space as possible.

Once out of the room, Jaskier huffed and rolled his eyes at his dramatic lover. Sofia was afraid, but it couldn't be of them. She must know by now they would never hurt her. The bard turned his attention back to her, raising both of his hands so she could see he was only trying to check she was ok. She took only a moment before launching into his arms, holding him so tightly a kink in his back popped. He sighed, petting her hair gently and pressing her close to him.

“I-I’m sorry. I saw the blood and.. I r-remembered..” she whispered, face pressed into his chemise. She inhaled his delicate scent, comfort spreading throughout her body. Jaskier always smelled so nice.

“Ah right. The Vampire.” he felt her stiffen in his hold, quickly shushing her and combing his fingers through that beautiful head of hair, “My love, you needn’t fear her. Geralt tracked her down. She will never hurt you again.”

“H-He killed her?” She asked, wide eyes blinking up at him. He smiled softly, wiping a stray tear.

“He would kill anyone who even thinks of hurting you. Frankly, I would too. But he forced me to stay by distracting me with the fact that when you awaken you would need to see one of us.” Jaskier explained, tilting her chin up gently and smirking in a way that had her feeling breathless, “He may act like the big bad Wolf but he’s more like a pup.”

“O-Oh.. Then why did he..?” she looked over to her curtained door. She could hear him outside, pacing and growling. Just like a wolf.

“He has this silly notion you fear him, the buffoon never listens to me.” Jaskier said, sighing dramatically. He watched in amusement as he could practically see the watermills turning in her head as she thought of what to do next. With a determined look, plush lips set into a decisive line, she turned to him and glared with no real heat.

“I could never fear him. Both of you would never hurt me.” she said, as if  _ he _ was the one that needed that verifiedl. Oh such silly Soulmates, Jaskier internally laughed.  _ Good thing they're pretty _ .

Sofia got up and walked out of the room, leaving behind a chuckling bard and walking into the room with a sulking Wolf. Geralt had decided to sit and sulk in peace on the makeshift bed him and Jaskier were gifted. He’d looked up when the door opened, saw Sofia and quickly lowered his gaze. She could practically see the pup ears pushed back in nervous anticipation. She chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure of what to do and decided to just trust her instincts.

She walked over to him, kneeling in front of the Witcher and took hold of one of his large hands. She brushed her delicate fingers up his palm to his fingertips, delighting in the sound that it forced out of him. She placed his hand to her heart, his thumb brushing her collarbone instinctively. She could feel the blush riding high on her cheeks as her heart pounded, blood rushing and feeling like every pore in her body was sweating. Geralt watched in rapt attention, his large tanned hand standing out against her peachy skin. It really was as soft as it looked. He gulped when he felt her heart rate pick up, pulling his hand back.

“No.. I’m not afraid.” she whispered, whining when he moved his hand back. She chased after the grounding feel of his hand, bracketing his legs with her knees as she looked down at him from her spot kneeling on the bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her chest brushing against his whenever she inhaled, his warmth radiating through his thin chemise and greedily absorbed by her body.

Geralt licked his lips nervously, her eyes flickering down at the movement. She subconsciously mimicked the action and licked her own lips. The Witcher made a strangled sound and it was like something snapped in her. She rushed forward, clumsily fitting her lips to his, teeth clacking awkwardly. It was the best thing she’d ever felt. He moved his lips expertly, tilting his head and bringing a hand up to cradle her long neck. His tongue gently asked for entrance and she gave it with a filthy sound escaping her, eagerly swallowed by him. Her tongue tentatively goaded his, the wet appendage snaking into her mouth and teasing her little fangs. Those little fangs that have been a main point of fixation in some of his most vivid fantasies. When the need for air became too much to ignore they broke apart, Sofia panting and plopping down onto his lap.

She looked absolutely debauched; sharp cheekbones alight with the setting sun, pupils blown so wide there was only a sliver of emerald lining them, pillowy lips red and kiss swollen and a blush that drained down to her supple and soft heaving chest. Seeing her, like this, on his lap made him growl. He wasn't expecting her to sit her ample backside right onto the tent in his trousers. She squeaked when he growled, the blush now extending to the very tips of those adorably pointed ears.

“You arsehole, you took Sofia's first kiss” Jaskier’s voice broke through the palpable silence in the room. Sofia looked to him, the bard quickly coming over and sitting beside Geralt, losing himself in the look she gave him. She looked at him with the same hunger Geralt did.

“Jaskier.” she whispered, moving in a blur of red and green and landing in the bard’s lap. She looked into his ocean blue eyes, searching them for a second until the bard smiled and leaned forward, slotting their lips into place. This kiss was different. It was the way that Jaskier’s tongue moved that was just simply  _ him _ . He slotted their lips together easily and moved one of her hands to the back of his head, letting her fingers hold onto the soft hair. She gently tugged at his hair, eliciting a hum from him as he nibbled on her lower lip, a broken moan pulled from her throat. He used this opportunity to slide his tongue in, caressing her own gently and drawing her tongue out into his mouth. She reveled in how sweet he tasted, obviously having eaten strawberries recently and she felt herself press further into his body.

She didn't squeak this time when she felt a hardness between her legs. She was vaguely aware of what her body was doing and drew her mouth away from him when she experimentally ground her hips down. It was like seeing shooting stars behind her eyelids. She whimpered, panting heavily and rolled her hips some more, causing Jaskier to curse through grit teeth.

“Darling, if you keep this up, I won't last much longer. And contrary to popular belief, I’m not the one with Witcher stamina” Jaskier groaned, looking into her eyes with large pupils and plump red lips. She bit her lower lip, turning when she heard a whine and coming face to face with Geralt, who took his chance to kiss her senseless. She threw her arms around his shoulders, fingers threading through his white locks and holding on as he hoisted her up by her thighs as if she weighed nothing and walked the short distance to her room.

She was gently placed back down onto her bed, a sigh escaping her at the gentle treatment she was receiving from otherwise rough looking hands. She felt the blazing trails his hands left as he let his fingertips caress her thigh before jumping to her waist, pressing in to rub soothing circles. All this gentleness while his tongue coaxed a faux battle from her for dominance, was enough to give her whiplash. And just when she was sure she could win, a wet nipping at the tip of her ear caused her to draw back and let out a loud moan, back arching into Geralt’s. By the gods, she could swear she was just struck by lightning.

“Been dying to do that” Jaskier whispered, his voice husky and his scent sending sparks through her body. She whimpered and moved towards Geralt, copying Jaskier and nipping at his lower lip, her fang causing just the right amount of pain. The Witcher groaned and the sound of fabric tearing filled the room.

“Darling, you must stop destroying her things.” Jaskier chastised with no real heat as Geralt tore through the sheets once more. Sofia was suddenly too aware of the heat coming from all of them. She whined and looked into Geralt’s eyes. When he didn't move, she hesitantly tugged at his shirt, causing his eyes to widen.

“Are you sure, Sofia? We are in no rush” he asked, his voice impossibly deeper and making a shiver run through her as she felt his words more than heard them.

“P-Please.. I need you.. Both.” she whispered, moving to sit up. She moved back, away from both men and ran her hand down the front of her top, the leaves unbinding and falling open. She hissed as the cool air touched her heated flesh. Opening her eyes, she stared at both men, licking her lips anxiously. She saw the exact moment both sets of eyes dilated and her nose picked up the sharp scent of arousal. She moved a hand to cover her breasts, a small self conscious part of her nagging about how much  _ smaller _ she was than a full Fae.

"Don't you dare." Jaskier whispered, his voice deeper than normal and his hand stopping one of her's, while Geralt took the other one.

"Let us savor you." Geralt said, hungry eyes taking in her mostly naked form. The way the lilies were splashed all over her chest, as if weaving around her breasts in an intimate embrace. The way the buttercups hung at her neck, like a necklace. She looked at both of them, that same mischievous gleam coming into her eyes as the first time she spoke to them.

"Don't think you can savor much with just your eyes" she challenged, slowly relaxing her body back onto the wall. Geralt was the first to remove his top, his skin littered with few buttercups and arms colored in vibrant red chrysanthemums. Jaskier all but ripped his own top off, lilies almost blending into his deliciously pale skin, contrasting beautifully with the bright chrysanthemums. Something hot pooled into the bottom of her belly as she watched her flowers flex over muscle as both men crawled slowly towards her. She'd never thought she would enjoy the feeling of being treated as prey, but right now, she would allow them both to devour her if they so wished.

"What would you like us to do, dear heart?" Jaskier, ever the thoughtful man, asked. Sofia, biting her lip shyly, flickered her gaze down to their trousers pointedly. With a smirk, Jaskier stood and motioned for Geralt to stand also.

"I believe we are overdressed for this occasion, my love" Jaskier said, untying the front of the pants and pulling them down, along with his smallclothes. Geralt groaned at the sight of Jaskier's cock, standing proud and leaking, before basically ripping his own clothing off. Sofia couldn't help her stare, throat dry and a sudden need for  _ something _ causing her thighs to clench and rub together. She willed her skirt to untie, letting her legs stretch out before her. She squirmed as both men looked between her legs, the already heady scent of arousal spiking so much it made her dizzy.

"By the gods, you're so-"

"Beautiful."

"Please don't say such things" she whispered, tearing her eyes from them as she turned away. She knew her legs still carried the scars from when she cut herself on the shackles. Both men seemed intent on proving their point and, moving in tandem, Jaskier moved to settle between her legs while Geralt seated himself behind her.

"W-What are-?" She asked, eyes wide but words failing her as large hands gently cupped her breasts. They massaged the mounds of flesh, teasing her nipples until they were hard and erect. She whimpered, clutching Geralt's hairy thigh. His fingers teased her sensitive buds, pinching ever so gently and causing her back to arch as a moan was wrenched from her.

Jaskier, on the other hand, was stroking her legs softly. He lifted one leg and placed a gentle kiss on her ankle, right by the first scar. He hummed and peppered more kisses along the raised pinched skin. Sofia whimpered when his tongue gently grazed over the scar, Jaskier meeting her eyes boldly as he repeated the worship on her other leg. When he reached her knee, Jaskier placed a kiss and suckled on her thigh, Sofia’s face feeling impossibly hot when she saw the little spot of dark red left behind. Jaskier smirked up at her, eyes dark as his pupils dilated at the sounds she was making.

"Let me know if you want me to stop, darling" Jaskier said, making eye contact and waiting for a nod to continue. Once received, he lowered his mouth to her sex. Just his breath was enough to push her panting into near hyperventilation.

"You're so wet already, my love" the bard teased, a smirk on his lips as he pressed a loving kiss to the hardened bud. She tried to clench her thighs closed at the foreign feeling but he held them in place.

Flattening his tongue he licked the complete opening of her entrance. The feeling of his tongue coupled with Geralt's pinching had her letting out sounds that went straight to both mens cocks. Jaskier alternated between broad swipes of his tongue and small quick licks. He moaned as he pressed further in, her sweet juices filling his mouth, her moans music to his ears and her blushing face imprinted into his mind. It didn't seem to take much longer, given his experience, and soon with a smart flick of his tongue and light suckling he had Sofia nearly screaming as her hands plunged into his hair, holding him in place as her first orgasm tore through her.

She released him, panting so heavily she saw black spots in her vision, her body tingling everywhere. Geralt was petting her hair gently, rubbing a soothing hand down her back. Jaskier sat up, cock bobbing as he moved forward.

"Would you like a taste?" He asked huskily. She opened her mouth, ready to receive him but was surprised when he bypassed her and instead kissed Geralt, right beside her. She felt the same warmth spread through her as she watched them kiss, her spend glistening between their mouths. It was filthy and perverted and so perfect she groaned.

Quick as a whip, she pushed Jaskier off. She straddled him, hands on his hairy chest. She ran her fingers through the hair, shivering at the coarse texture and at the breathy sound he made when she brushed past hardened pink nipples. She looked down at him before leaning forward and nipping at his ear. He moaned, hips bucking up weakly and making her breath catch. Something warm and hard and  _ wet _ ground against her abdomen.

Working her way down his chest, planting tiny kisses everywhere she could, she finally came upon his rather large looking member. Wrapping a hand around it's base she heard his sharp inhale. She was on all fours, mulling over what little she knew of intercourse between humans. Perhaps she could replicate what he did.

Jaskier had his eyes closed, moan bubbling as a cool hand wrapped around his cock. It squeezed gently, clearly not trying to hurt him. He risked opening an eye to look down his chest at her and almost came at the sight. She was on all fours before him, mouthing softly at his erection while Geralt was behind her, hands twitching to grab onto those lusciously round hips. When the bard opened his mouth to say something snarky, only a broken moan came out at the light graze of a little fang.

Sofia had decided to simply take him into her mouth. She fit the blunt head of his member with little difficulty, giving little kitten licks to the thick bead of cum at the tip. She slowly moved her head down, shifting on her knees to get a better angle. She yelped and felt her thighs tighten when a thick finger rubbed against her entrance.

Geralt was tired of watching and not being able to do anything. He couldn't take seeing Sofia get pleasure from someone that wasn't him, even if it was Jaskier. And now she was sucking his cock in a way that was too adorably clumsy to even be considered fellatio. His nose twitched at her sweet scent, her opening right in front of him. His finger itched to touch her and he found himself gently tracing her folds. She squirmed and made choked sounds as she bobbed her head, Jaskier panting and a hand weakly holding onto her head. Geralt paid extra attention to rub at her clit, reveling in the way her legs shook, her back covered in lilies and buttercups almost glowing in the setting sun.

Once she was slick enough, he gently pressed a finger forward, groaning and feeling his cock twitch when her velvety walls clenched around him. She rubbed her thighs together, moaning loudly and throat constricting almost painfully around Jaskier, who in turn twisted his fingers in her hair, cumming a little too soon for his taste. Sofia worked to swallow as much as she could, releasing his cock from her hot mouth. She panted, glossy eyes looking into Jaskier’s as Geralt slowly fucked a finger into her.

"She's so fucking tight, Jask." Geralt grunted, Sofia mewling when he crooked his finger just right. She shot up, leaning her back against his chest and moaning desperately. She wiggled her hips, trying to get him in deeper. She whimpered, pushing back against his fingers. When had he added a second one?

"Oh? How tight?" Jaskier asked, sitting up and scooting closer. He brushed his fingers against her hardened clit, her hand clasping his shoulder tightly. He rubbed circles gently onto her clit before pushing in one finger, alongside Geralt's thick digits. She closed her eyes, letting both men, her  _ Soulmates _ , give her pleasure she'd never even dreamed of. A warm hot mouth sealed over her nipple and she yelped, Jaskier's blunt teeth grazing her hardened tip. He suckled lightly and pulled back with a pop, switching to the other breast before she had a chance to breath.

"I-I... n-need.." she whispered, moaning in between. Amber eyes met sapphire over her shoulder and suddenly she was empty, clenching around nothing. She whined until Geralt placed a hand on her back, guiding her to be back on her hands and knees. Once more she found herself in awe as those calloused fingers ran down and up her back, entangling in her hair and tugging just right. A shiver ran down her back, muscles flexing as she felt something a lot larger than those fingers pressing against her entrance.

She hissed gently as the pressure of a thick cockhead pushed into her. She willed her body to relax as much as possibly and was thankful Geralt stopped at every inch to let her adjust. After some time, fuck he was huge, he was seated completely inside her. She felt him throbbing, pulsing inside her and she involuntarily clenched around him.

"Sofia, stop. I'll cum too soon." He warned, wanting to take her as slowly as possible. He pulled out, both of them groaning at the feeling, before plunging back in. He buried himself to the hilt, slowly setting a pace. He kept a hand on the bed beneath them, his larger hand looking ridiculous besides her smaller one, his hand in her hair moved from it's spot and founds it's place on one plush rounded globe. She met his thrusts eventually, beginning to push back, her well rounded cheeks making lewd sounds as he began to thrust into her harder and faster.

Jaskier watched raptly as Geralt made love to Sofia. He stroked his cock in time to the thrusts, watching in awe as their tiny Sofia took all of Geralt and still seemed to want more. What a greedy lover they were gifted. Her flowers were almost glowing in the dim light, skin slick and shiny with sweat and she had her hair swept over to one side, breasts bouncing as she moaned and gave Geralt enough to have the White Wolf panting behind her, as if attempting to keep up with her.

"F-Fuck-" Geralt groaned, slamming into Sofia with abandon, his pace losing it's rhythm as he chased that release. He reached forward, fingers only pressing onto her clit before she howled her release, pushing back and shuddering as he spilled inside of her.

Sofia whimpered, biting her lip as she felt something hot flood her insides. She could hear Geralt panting behind her as he slipped out gently, his mouth so hot it almost burned as he placed kisses between her shoulder blades and the sound of slick skin on skin caught her attention even in her dazed state. She looked up, exhausted, and saw Jaskier resting before them, languidly stroking his member. He was touching himself to them. She felt herself clench around nothing again.

"Oh don't mind me, carry on" he said, trying to sound smug but his breathy tone shone through.

"I plan to" she said back, crawling into his lap, Geralt's seed safe inside her.

Batting his hands away, she lined his member to her clenching entrance and slowly sank down onto it. Jaskier let his head fall back, groaning deeply as his hands flew to her hips. Once fully seated, she let her head fall forward to his shoulder. She licked at the skin there, tasting the saltiness of sweat, the musk of man, and something just inherently Jaskier.

"Please.. fuck me." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe and exclaiming in surprise as she was flipped onto her back, Jaskier leaning over her.

"We wouldn't want you wasting any of our spend, darling." He whispered huskily into her ear, rolling his hips and finding the spot that made her see stars. Angling his hips to brush that spot as often as possible, she felt another orgasm quickly approaching. She tugged his hair, cause him to moan as she sucked on his adams apple. He groaned, hips thrusting sporadically as he placed an arm beneath her neck, cradling her head.

"O-Ohh-" he moaned, clenching his eyes shut as he buried himself as deeply as possible, cum shooting out into her clenching heat. Sofia held onto him, only able to whimper through this orgasm, shaking and breathing shallowly as she felt Jaskier’s cum pooling into her. She was so  _ full _ . Of both of her Soulmates.

"Darling, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jaskier asked, brushing her hair from her flushed face, Geralt’s face coming into view. She chuckled and gently rubbed his cheek, reaching with her other hand to touch Geralt.

"I have never felt more "alright" in my life." She whispered, blushing at the absolutely lewd sound that came when Jaskier slowly slipped out of her.

"Come, let's get cleaned up." Jaskier offered, picking her up and carrying her to her large bath.

The three climbed into it, letting Sofia fill the tub with her magic. They washed each other, gentle hands caressing and swollen lips pressing soft kisses. Sofia had never felt happier or more complete in her life.

Once they were done, they cleaned up the bed and laid down, Sofia in the center, her mates legs and arms encasing her like protective vines. She sighed happily, snuggling closer to her Soulmates.

"I love you" she whispered, already half asleep. The men quickly shot looks at each other, hearts soaring at the half conscious utterance.

"We love you too" Jaskier responded, arms wrapped around her and tucked into Geralt's side. The trio let their nest's warmth engulf them, three hearts beating as one as they slipped into a much needed rest.

—

**2 Weeks Later**

“And you’re sure you have everything? You’ve got your herbs? Your water skin? Your-”

“Darling, by the time you’re done asking these questions, we’ll have a tree where our daughter once stood” Suren teased, her arm wrapped around Alma’s trim waist. Sofia rolled her eyes fondly, large eyes looking up at her mothers.

“I have everything, mom” she said, a small smile on her face but the light in her eyes dimmed.

“My love, why don’t you go and see if Jask or Gerry need anything?” Suren offered, sending away her fretting lover with a gentle shove. The blonde Fae huffed but still marched over to the duo filling Roach’s saddlebags.

“We’ll be fine.” Suren said, looking away from her mate to Sofia, who was watching the interaction across the field with a bittersweet smile.

“Wha-? O-Of course you will! I’m not  _ worried _ .” Sofia said, crossing her arms as she scoffed, looking away.

“Little one,” Suren said gently, running a hand through Sofia’s fiery mane, “When I first left my village to come here, I was terrified. But you know what helped?”

Sofia looked up at her mother, eyes wide and glistening as she shook her head. Suren’s large hand moved down to cup her cheek.

“Having my mate and my child on the other side. I have no doubt in my mind that those two will fight the very heavens and hells to keep you safe. And should you want for anything, I am always a call away.” The older Fae handed her a small pan flute, a replica of the one she wore when she travelled to the Human Realm. A summoning rune embedded into the twine tethered tightly around the wooden instrument.

“Oh Suren, you really didn’t ha-” Sofia started, batting wet eyelashes as she attempted to will the tears back into her eye sockets. Suren pulled the younger Fae into a tight hug, her large hands spanning Sofia’s back as she cooed into her hair, inhaling the smell of lavender and moss in an attempt to hold it in her lungs for as long as possible.

“My darling, we will always be here for you but do not feel obligated to come back. Go, see the world, conquer it with your Witcher and Bard. I love you so much” Suren whispered, arms tightening to just on this side of painful before she let Sofia step back.

“I love you too, Mom” Sofia said, jumped and wrapping her arms and legs around the Fae, burying her nose into the long black tresses. Suren chuckled, patting her back and walking towards the trio bickering by a very annoyed Roach.

“Roach are these cretins bothering you?” Suren asked, running a long hand down Roach’s mane, Sofia still clinging tightly.

“Darling Suren, please don’t call Our Alma and Geralt cretins. It isn’t very nice.” Jaskier defended, arms crossed. Alma and Geralt shared a look before turning to Jaskier. 

“She meant  _ you _ ” the Witcher and Fae said in unison, leaving Jaskier shocked and placing an offended hand to his chest.

“You  _ must _ be joking! I am nobility-”

“ _ Were  _ nobility.” Geralt corrected, smirking when Jaskier huffed.

Sofia’s body shook around Suren, the elder Fae looking down at her in slight concern. Sofia quickly put her worry to rest when she pulled her face away from that onyx hair and threw her head back to laugh heartily. Small fangs glinted in the light, giggles overtaking her as she dropped to the ground, flowers blooming where she sat clutching her stomach. Jaskier felt a flutter in his stomach at the melodious sound, fingers twitching to try to replicate the sound with his lute. Geralt felt his slow heart skip a beat, an increasingly familiar warmth blossoming in his chest as his ears strained to drink in the sound.

“Come now, little one. You need to get going before it grows dark you’ll be up camping too close to be truly missed.” Suren urged, wrapping a hand around Alma’s waist, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Yes, mother. Sure, mother. Anything else, mother?” Sofia asked sarcastically, expertly dodging the light tap Alma aimed at her head as she walked to Jaskier and Geralt.

“Remember to just stay alert. Stay near your mates, they’ll keep you safe..” Alma warned, walking besides the trio to the edge of their forest. Sofia looked around, one last time, her heart clenching as she clutched the pan flute to her chest.

Off in the distance, tiny squeaks could be heard and Sofia felt a breath she hadn’t known she’d been hold escape her as a furball crashed into her chest. Big black eyes looked up at her, accusing squeaks and tittering assaulting her. Tom climbed her like a tree and came to rest on his favorite spot on her left shoulder.

“I’d never leave you behind, you silly thing.” She whispered, kissing his little head.

“Off you go” Alma ushered, hoping if she pushed Sofia sooner, she’d be able to cry sooner. The halfling rolled her eyes, floating up and placing a gentle kiss to her mother’s forehead.

“Yes, mother. We’ll stop by when we can.” Sofia promised, her smile lighting up her face before she turned to Jaskier and Geralt.

Taking the bard’s large hand in one hand and the Witcher’s frankly monstrous hand in her other one, she tugged gently, Tom having hopped onto Roach’s head and laying flat on his stomach as the horse nickered something at him.

“Shall we?” Sofia asked, laughing when Jaskier hummed and began jogging to the thicket of the forest, Geralt grumbling but following along with a small smile.

Sofia’s laughter filled the forest, flowers blooming and tree branches swaying. Animals cleared from their path and birds chirped along to the cheerful giggles and the humming of the trio. As they finally neared the main road, Sofia inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she squeezed both hands in hers.

“Where to?”

“Cintra.” Geralt grunted out, eyes narrowed in concentration down the road. She didn’t push the topic and instead followed Jaskier’s lead; beaming a smile at the Witcher as he got onto Roach, and walked beside him diligently.

“But what was the issue with sorceresses?”

Geralt’s deep laugh rang down the road along with Roach neighing and Jaskier slapped a palm to his forehead. Sofia giggled, batting her eyelashes as Jaskier jumped into a story of Djinn and pie and brunette witches.


End file.
